The Final Act
by titansfan1211
Summary: the titans recieve tickets from the circus. Robin's circus. The idea of going doesn't thrill robin. When Raven finds out why, the Titans get thrown into the middle of a mess that started just about eight years prior...
1. tickets and research

"PLEASSSSSE!"

"No. Freakin. Way."

"What man, you afraid of clowns or somthin'?" Cyborg smirked, wondering if their 'fearless leader' had fought the Joker one too many times.

"I… I just am not a circus person…" _anymore…_

"Dude! We even got Raven to say yes! And this place is so cool!"

Cyborg chimed in. "Yea! There are bumper cars, and an all you can eat buffet…mmm..."

"…and psychics, and magicians, and, and dude! The place rocks!"

"And the many rides to go on seem most amusing! There is a rollercoaster, and the giant cups of dizziness, and even a Ferris Wheel!" Starfire squealed in delight just thinking about the glorious place they had been invited to visit. That morning, they had been sent tickets to the mysterious carnival by an unknown name.

"There is no way by any means of nature that you can get me to step within 100 ft of the Haly Circus ever again." Their stubborn leader sat down and crossed his arms, showing them that the conversation was over.

Raven looked up from her book. _"Ever again?" _Raven thought._ "Seems to me you've been there before. Maybe there are criminal memories there?"_ Raven gave him a meaningful look, and Robin scowled back, being fully aware Raven knew somthing about what had happened there from being in his mind. She was trying to figure out what she had seen. The boy had been to concerned as to what the conversation could lead to her discovering, so he always avoided it.

"Just… well… uh… um… it just sounds fishy! I mean, last time we were sent an anonymous package us three got possessed, and you and Starfire switched bodies!"

Starfire shuddered at the memories of their encounter with the puppet king. "You do have the good point friend Robin, but a circus is a public place is it not? And unless we can be possessed by the strange tickets sent to us, we would be perfectly safe! So will you come?"

The boy wonder just scowled. "No." he left the living room with Raven trailing behind.

"Please, what happened, what did I see in your mind? I need to know." Robin sighed.

"I don't know. You tell me. What did you see."

"I saw the vision from your point of view, but even that doesn't make sense, because I saw from up high… I saw a trapeze, and a spotlight. From the light, I saw the shadows of a man and woman falling. That's all I saw. What was it? Why were they falling? What happened to them? Who were they?"

Robin sighed, and said simply, "You just saw the death of the Flying Graysons," And walked into his room.

Raven went back to the living room, and met the expectant stares sent towards her. "What?"

"So, what's up with him? Why isn't he big on the whole circus experience?"

Raven tried to explain without explaining, not sure what Robin wanted to reveal. "While at a circus in Gotham, he witnessed the death of the Flying Graysons'."

"That is terrible!" Starfire gasped. "Why was Robin there and what happened?"

"I…I don't know. That's all he said." Raven didn't like lying to her friends, but she needed to learn more. "Let's just wait and see if Robin feels better about the idea in the morning. After all, the tickets are for next Saturday." The titans all disbanded to their rooms.

When Raven got to her room, she took out her laptop and searched – _Flying Graysons_. She was freaked out when she found out what had happened to them, and the thoughts that came to her mind afterwards.

They were a world famous trapeze act. Mary and John Grayson were the best trapeze artists on the planet. The third member of their act was their son, the youngest trapeze artist in the world, also be one of the best, Richard Grayson.

The night before their last act, a man working for a big time maffia boss came to their rehersal with his two brothers. They offered their services to protect the circus family, but for a hefty amount. They didn't take no for an answer, and started to attack John Grayson. His son promptly started to help protect his mother, and got punched in the stomach and almost stabbed.

Richard Grayson outsmarted the men, and had called the police. The Batman apeared about ten minutes after the fight started, and they captured one of the men.

The two remaining men had plotted revenge, and since they had 'lost' their brother to the police, they decided it fitting to make the family also suffer. They had taken the bolts securing one trapeze off, and sat in the audience as they watched two of the Grayson's fall. All was silent, except for the quiet sobs of the remaining Grayson- Richard, who had only been 12 years old.

Weeks later, Batman made his first aperance with his newfound sidekick Robin. They found and stopped the mafia leader, and put them all in jail for murder.

_"Oh my gosh!" _Thought Raven_. "If Robin witnessed the murder, and saw it from up high... Richard was the only one of the Grayson's not killed. He hadn't gotten onto the ropes yet, so he was still safe... Robin didn't apear until weeks later, so he wouldn't have been Robin yet, and if he wasn't Robin_..." Raven gasped, piecing what had happenedd together_. _

_"No wonder Robin doesn't want to go to the circus! The place where Richard's Grayson's parents... Robin's parents had died." _


	2. answers or just more questions?

_**_DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!! (If I did there would be a sixth season! GRR…)**

Raven knocked on Robin's door the next morning, frantic for answers. "Robin, please! I know you're in there! I just want to ask you somthing!" only silence followed. "I know you're in there Robin..." still more silence, until Raven thought more 'creatively' "Come on! Let me in Robin, or should I call you, Richard?" Robin immediatey opened the door, looking paler than ever.

He practicly dragged her inside, and closed the door hastily and asked, "what do you know?"

"I know you're Richard Grayson and you wittnessed the death of your parents."She explained what she had found out from her research, and he laughed.

"You seriously believe that?" She nodded her head_. Oh man! That is so lame of a story! Who posted that! _

"So... is it true? Are you really Richard Grayson?"

He thought for a moment, then answered, "Not anymore. And by the way, where ever you got that information from, it's way off." Raven was about to question him, when he said in a calm voice, "Come on. We have to go stop the breakfast war we know is coming between Beastboy and Cyborg." He walked out the door with Raven trailing behind.

_Not anymore? How can you be someone and then stop being them? That makes no sense! And if the information I found was wrong, what really happened_? Raven tried to get inside Robin's mind and see what he was thinking about, but he was blocking her from his mind. He obviously didn't want her to know what was going on. She focused on the fighting in the kitchen.

"No way man! You are not making baccon!"

"There is no way you are makin your tofu stuff in here! You'll infect the dishes with it's nastyness!!"

"At least I'm not an animal killer!"

"Please friends! Stop fighting! You can both make your breakfast of choice if you just..." Her request was drowned out by BB and Cyborg's yelling.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'M LETTING STARFIRE MAKE BREAKFAST!" Starfire squealed in delight, as the two boys faces fell.

"Ahh!!!" They both ran out of the kitchen screaming at the thought of Robin's threat.

"Well that's one way to get them to shut up." Raven said thoughtfully, and she continued drinking her herbal tea.

"I'm going out. I have my communicator if you guys need me." Robin said, and he left the kitchen. Raven and Starfire shared a look. Where would Robin be going?

Raven again tried to get in his mind unsuccessfully. She'd have to wait until he was preocupied and not expecting it. She waited another 20 minutes, figuring Robin would be preocupied by whatever it was he was doing. She succeeded in finding him, but she didn't like what she saw. She saw what he was truly thinking about- everything.

Just listening to his mind confused her. She heard pieces of different convorsations, different faces, different people. A red head with blue eyes and a strong man with dark hair ane eyes. She saw a strange man by the name of Zucco, who had two different colored eyes. She saw Batman, and Batgirl. She saw Slade, and the Joker. She focused harder, and she saw a circus tent, and she saw a popcorn bag with two bolts in it. Big crowds, and the Zucco guy. She saw Bruce Wayne, and she saw the Flying Graysons. She saw them fall, and heard Richard crying softly. She saw the Joker with a drill and a knife, and Robin with x shaped gashes- bleading marks on his back and on his chest- struggling and freaking out as Joker got closer, ready to put the drill to use. She saw Robin, when he was Slade's aprentice, getting beaten by Slade, him crumpled in a ball on the ground, giving up. She saw Batman fighting with Robin, then Robin punching him and leaving while saying, "Things change." She saw Batgirl huddling back in fear, looking as if she was going to cry. She saw Robin's first criminal in Jump City, then meeting Starfire for the first time, along with the rest of the titans. She saw Robin helping her when she had caused the end of the world. She saw many more things, and she was about to see some more about the Flying Graysons when she heard Robin say, "Raven! Get out of my head! NOW!"

Raven flew back from the chair she was sitting on, and crashed into a wall. Starfire looked over at her worried- she had thought Raven was meditating! "Raven, what has happened! You were just sitting there and then.."

"It's nothing, I just am a little tired so my powers are a little out of wack." She lied. Starfire watched Raven leave the room with concern in her eyes. _What was going on?_ She would ask Robin when he got back. He would have an answer.

Robin got home and went strait to his room, telling no one where he had been. _Oh! What is happening to Raven and Robin! I hope it isn't all because of that silly circus... _Starfire soon would find out that she didn't want to know the answers.

**CRAZYNESS!! SORRY IF DAT WAS CONFUSING IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! RAVEN THINKS ROBIN IS RICHARD, BUT ROBIN'S ANSWER CONFUSED HER. SHE GOT ANSWERS, BUT NOT FOR WHAT SHE WANTED TO KNOW. NOW STARFIRE IS WORRIED, AND BB AND CYBORG ARE HIDING FROM STAR'S FOOD. MADNESS!!**

**Wether you loved or hated this chapter, let me know or else this story might just start getting really suckish!! Review!!! THANKS!! :)**


	3. mind games

HEYY!! IM BACK!! Sory i took so long to upload! I have been stuck in school writing dumb essays and such other nonsence. Anyways... I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER EVER OWN TEEN TITANS!!! (unless i go to another demention where they havent been created and introduce them... until i can travel to different dementions i do not own this!!

WARNING: this chapter goes off on random tangits!!

"Please friends! I wish to call the meeting of family! It is of large importance to me, and I would wish all of you be present..." She waited a moment as BB and Cyborg stumbled in, looking at her with confused faces. "EVERYONE! _Including_ you friends Robin and Raven!" after another minute or so, the two birds walked in, neither looking at the other.

"You aren't gonna make us eat one of your puddings are you Star? Cuz, like, if you are dude... there is no way!" Cyborg nodded along vehemously.

"No, I have not prepared any food friends Cyborg and Beastboy. I would like to know what is going on. First we get sent the tickets to Haly's Circus, which is a joyous thing, but it made Robin upset." Robin slouched down in his seat. "And today I noticed strange things happening, like Raven's powers not working and Robin disapearing with no explination, and Beastboy and Cyborg running away from the kitchen whenever I am cooking! Please, I would like to know what's going on!" The titans looked amung themselves, but Robin didn't make eye contact. Neither did Raven. Star sighed, realizing this would be harder than she thought.

"Okay, mabye if we figure out one answer at a time." Cyborg started, trying to get some answers. "Why are you so against the idea of going to Haly's Circus Robin?" Everyone looked over to him expectantly_. _

_As if! You realy think I'm just gonna say, oh, I don't want to go cuz everyone there will recognize me mask or no mask, and it's the place where my parents were murderded? Not a chance! And how am I even supposed to think up a good lie to tell you all with Raven always trying to get in my head_! All Robin said was, "Like I said before, I'm not a circus person. You guys can go there if you want, but I can't go back."

"But why? Robin, you are one of my very close friends! I do wish you would tell us why you don't wish to come! You say you are not a circus person, yet you say you've been there before! Robin what is going on?" Robin just walked out of the room, unaware of the shocked faces he had left behind. "Please friend Raven! You know Robin better than any of us! You have even traveled in his mind? Are his emotions which you can now sense with your bond been what have caused problems with his powers? Do you know anything?" Raven said nothing.

"Come on Raven! You can't do that whole innocent act thingy! Dude you know somthing! What is it?" Raven sighed, then answered.

"Look, my powers didn't mess up Starfire. I went flying because I was snooping in Robin's mind, which I shouldn't have been, and Robin pushed me out of his mind. I should have minded his privacy. Some things should say secret. I did some research the other night on Haly's Circus, and apparently, there was... and accident. I think Robin might be involved in some way, but I'm not sure. When I was in his mind, I was trying to find information about what happened. I don't want to make any assumtions, because I could be very wrong, so very wrong..."

"Well, Rae. What do you think? What do you think happened? What's this whole big thing that Robin's been hiding?" Raven looked amung her friends. They all looked genuinely worried about what had happened.

"Ok, well_..." _

_You say anything and you are dead meat Raven_! The dark girl jumped back startled. Since when could Robin send messages to her when she wasn't trying to contact him? The other three looked confused.

_How do you know what were saying? Our bond isn't that strong!_

_Yea, and I'm not stupid! _Raven silenly walked over to the door, and opened it. Sure enough, there he was. "Hey, look who decided to show up! It's the Boy Blunder!" Robin grumbled something incoherent under his breath, and sat back with the others.

"Look guys, I know you're worried, but trust me, you don't need to know what happened. It was in the past, and it doesn't have to do with anything! I just can't go because of the past. It's too risky." he mumbled the last part in a venom-filled voice, "and there's someone I need track down. make him pay that no good little..."

"Wait, dude, what was that last part?"

He opened his mouth to answer, when Raven thought to him, _And don't try to say nothing bird boy. It's obviously somthing if it's getting you all pissed off!_

_I'm fine!_

_No you're not!_

_Yes I am!_

_If you don't give us answers, I'll tell them what I think Robin! Or is it Richard?_

_You wouldn't dare!_

_Oh, I would Robin! Or, I could ask your old **master** what he thinks! What was his name, somthing with a **BAT** in it, wasn't it?_

_You contact him and so help me god! I will crush you!_

_Aww, whats the matter? The mention of you old days as a **SIDEKICK **getting your feathers in a ruffle?_

_PARTNERS! We were partners!_

_Yea, cuz a 'partner' just does what ever the other says to do, stays home like a good little boy half the time and is practicaly their servant! Or were you the bait? _

_QUIT IT! _

_Aww, am I making you angry? Of course, I wouldn't know what your thinking, cuz you're hiding under a mask!_

_Like hiding under a hood is any better! _

_You're the coward, you know that! Instead of telling your friends, who happen to be worried sick about you, about why you don't want to go to a CIRCUS for crying out loud, you're pulling this tough guy act and trying to pretend everythings fine! You're HIDING! Watsa matter? Have to manny run-in's with Mumbo? _

_Yea, you're one to talk little miss sunshine! 'oh, look at me! I have a horrible destiny! I'm so sad that I dont even bother to tell my friends when the end of the world is coming up!' yada yada. Boo hoo Raven! I'm sick of all your crap! _

_Why you little! And I do mean little shorty!_

_grrr!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ahem!" Cyborg cleared his throat, making the two jump. "Guys, I know you can do that mind stuff to communicate, but we ain't got no bond with the two of you, so if you could just clue us in on why you two look like you're about to kill each other, that would be great!" The two just glowered at each other.

"Raven over there, was just trying to do everything in her power to royally piss me off!"

"No, I was trying to get him to say who he had to go track down, and I used some... blackmailing tactics..."

"You brought up the old bat!"

"Yea, I did! And I will go through with my little threat if you don't give us some answers!" Robin just froze. He was trapped. The titans knew it (even thought they didn't know what was going on), he knew it, and Raven especially knew it. If he refused to tell them anything, they'd find out from HIS point of view, and he'd have to face the old bat, but if he DID tell them... who knows what could happen.

He thought for a moment then said smugly, "Yea, but how are you gonna contact him? You don't know who he is under the mask! And I don't think he ever gave you his phone number! And sure as heck I'm not giving it to you!"

Raven was stunned for a moment. She hadn't thought of that. "Well... I could go down to Gotham and pay him a visit..."

"Yea, like the dark knight will come out of hiding for you!"

"Um... er..." Raven thought as hard as she could until... "Titans East!" Robin was confused for a moment, then smirked when he figured out what she meant. "They have Speedy and Kid Flash, who were the sidekicks of..."

"The Flash and Green Arrow!" Beastboy cut in. Robin rolled his eyes. What did they have to do with anything? Batman worked alone, except for Babs... "Wait, so you're gonna try to get ahold of the Justice League? Sweet! I heard Batman joined up a little while ago. Robin sputtered for a second, then when into a caughing fit.

"WHAT?! HIM? ON THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! FAT CHANCE! THAT'S GOTTA BE A LIE! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME! HE WOULD HAVE SAID SOMTHING! BESIDES, HE WORKS ALONE ACCEPT FOR ME AND BATGIRL HE, HE CANT JUST..." He sat down defeated. "Where'd you find that out?!"

Beastboy looked at the ground, along with the rest of the titans but finally spoke up. "Speedy. He heard from GA. He told us all, but... he said not to tell you... that Batman didn't want you to know." Robin was boiling with fury. Batman not telling him was one thing, he hadn't really left on the best of terms, but to tell Speedy?! And to tell him NOT to tell him! Next time he got his hands on that little red head...

"So, Robin, are you gonna cooperate, or are we gonna have to get Batsy involved?" Raven smiled at him smugly, knowing she had won.

"Fine. I'll talk."

**man! Raven is a smart lil devil! what will happen? will they find everything out, or will he feed them lies? what about the JL and batsy? Tune in next time to find out!**

** WILL BE MORE MOTIVATED TO WRITE IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!! :)


	4. going in for the kill

Hey peoplez!! I know a couple of you had a problem with Raven last chapter and trust issues, but keep in mind they were both totaly pissed off!! They weren't thinking!! Anywayz, back to torturing our fav spandex clad superhero...

"Fine, I'll talk!" Raven smiled in victory, and the other titans sat there wondering what the heck was going on. "I need to go to Gotham for a little bit, and see if this guy is still in jail..." They all looked confused.

"But dude, Isn't Gotham where Batman is? He can make sure they stay in jail, right? Also who is_ he? _What's so important about this dude that you have to go track him down? Seriously, it's almost spring time! You should be partying with us at the circus, not frettin over some guy you put in jail a while ago!" Robin sighed. He forgot spring was coming up. His birthday... and their anaversary... of corse, the titans didn't know that. He then started getting angry, thinking about that thing- Zucco.

"Look, this, this MONSTER... Zucco...It's personal... he...well, let's just say he messed with my family and completely ruined my life, ok?" he saw the look on Beastboy's face. "And Beastboy, so help me god, if you ask if Batman is my dad... Not. True." The titans all let the new info seep in. This was the first time Robin had willingly shared just about anything from his past.

"Robin, I do not understand? This man whom you call Zucco, If he has hurt your family before and you fear their protection, then why do you not stay with them?"

"Because Star! I'm TOO LATE, OK? I WAS TOO LATE, I DIDN'T WARN THEM IN TIME AND NOW THEIR DEAD! HE MURDERED THEM! AND FOR THAT HE DISERVES TO PAY! TO SUFFER!" The titans all looked at their leader in shock. They had no idea... Raven felt like crap, especialy with everyting she had just said... man she felt like a jerk. She didn't even know how horrible she had sounded until it was too late. She was so caught up in trying to get him to admit somthing... I gues she got what she wanted.

"Look, Robin- I"

"Save it Raven. It doesn't matter. I knew this would happen eventualy, that I would have to explain, it's just... no, not now. I can't talk about it. Not yet. You can't know... It's too dangerous... oh, you know what, JUST FORGET IT!" Robin stormed out of the room, leaving a thick silence.

"talk about moodyness..." Beastboy mumbled under his breath, earning death glares from eact titan. "It was just a joke! Chillax! But what does that Zucco guy have to do with a Circus and stuff anyway?" Raven decided to sneak off while Starfire lectured BB about seriousness, and Cyborg went on google to look for anything about Zucco.

Robin was in his room, also doing the same thing as Cyborg, trying to find anything about him getting out of prison. He had a slight advantage though, because he knew just about anything there was to know about the guy. The only person he hated more than Slade. Tony Zucco. The terrible excuse of a human being who was responsible for his parent's murder. The man who had haunted the boy's dreams before Slade was even around. Because of him Robin's life was over. Richard existed no more. NO! STOP!

Robin mentaly yelled at himself. Everything would be fine! Zucco would still be in jail in Gotham! If he wasn't the Dark Night would have roughed him up. Robin continued to search on his computer, until he found news causing his heart to sink:

_Tony Zucco Released on 100,000 Dolar Bail_

"No! They can't let a murderer out on bail! That's rediculace!" Robin stormed out of his room, down the hall, and to the garage. He hopped on his R-Cycle, and made his way to Gotham. Oh, Zucco would be sooooo happy to see him. Robin smirked to himself, as he remembered his last incounter with Zucco...

_"Oh, Ive been waiting a long time for this Zucco..."_

_"You're supposed to be one of the good guys! Please! Have mercy! Have mercy! What have I ever done to you! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! I never did anything honest!" those were just a few of the things Zucco was yelling, as Robin dangled him over the ledge, threatening to drop him into the swirling waters below. He had never felt such hatred for a human being. He had never had the desiere... to kill. That desire to kill was all the fault of Tony Zucco. If it weren't for Batman showing up, who knows what could have happened. _

_He was going to drop him, he wanted to kill him. But he didn't. "Killing you won't make the pain go away. Consider yourself a very lucky guy Zucco." He had left the shaking broken man there, wondering what he could have done to make the boy wonder mad. If only he knew..._

Robin looked up as he heard an alarm sound. He picked up his communicator, but then thought the better of it. It could wait. He had someone to meet. Only this time, it wouldn't be Robin meeting Zucco. It would be Richard. The boy who's parents lives were ended before his eyes. Robin may have to play by the rules and be a hero, but Richard sure as hell didn't. He was just some little circus orphan. And this time when he found Zucco, Batman wouldn't be there to stop him. Robin patted his pocket and made sure his switch knife was still there. Yep. He had a message for Zucco.

I'm coming for you.


	5. trapped pt 1

Robin's POV

It was around 8 pm when I got to Gotham. I snuck into a store and changed into my civilian clothes. I pressed a button on my r-cycle to turn it into a normal looking motorcycle. I rode around town, and every now and then I'd ask if anyone had seen Zucco. I figured he wouldn't waste any time in going back to crime. It took a while, but after some... convincing, I got the information I wanted.

He had last been seen in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Aparently recently his followers have been into forgery. Perfect. The docks, where I'd almost killed him before are now going to be the last place he ever will see. With all the mob wars to blame, no one will blame me. No one will know. Except maybe Batman, but even he won't have proof. Robin won't do anything anyway. This time it's all Richard. Not a hero, but a scared lonely little kid, who misses his parents who have been dead for almost 8 years.

I looked around for a while, and then I found him. I knew he would be well protected, so I made a little noise here and there, so one of his gaurds would come check it out. I disarmed them and took them down. Eventually, it was just Zucco, and he looked a little freaked out. He started walking a little bit faster, and I didn't blame him for being scared. He should be. He disserves to be. You should have seen the look on his face, when he realized where he was- the docks where 4 years ago, I had dangled him over the edge after brutaly beating him. Exactly four years since I had captured him, and he had been put in jail.

He should have gotten the death sentence, but he didn't. He killed two perfectly innocent people with a flick of the wrist. He killed my only true blood family. Sure there was the Roma group, and of course I always had a family with Pops Haley and the rest of the circus, but it wasn't the same. He also killed me. My soul, which was of an innocent spirited child. Because of him I grew up. Never was a child again after, except for moments here and there hanging out with Babs in Gotham. Or when I was with Batman.

I was only 9 years old when I became Robin. To villains I was simply "Bird Brain" or "The boy blunder" but to everyone else, I was the light to contrast Batman's darkness. I kept him from becoming all dark, and lightened everything up. I was the optomistic one, but not anymore. Now I am just a serious leader.

I am the dark.

I followed Zucco until he was cornered. Then I made my presence known. "Zucco, remember me?" His eyes got wide, and he looked around.

"Who-who's there! Show yourself!" I stepped forward a little bit, so he'd only see my shadow. "Ah! The boy wonder? Didn't you do enough to me?! Get away from me!" I took another step, so he would see it was Richard. Not Robin. He looked confused for a moment then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'll ask the questions! I asked, do you remember me?" he shook his head. I glared at him with icy blue eyes. "Does the name Haly's Circus ring any bells?" he thought for a moment, then seeing my gaze shook his head know. I was pissed. "So, you don't remember huh? Don't remember a victim's face? Huh? This bring back any memories?" I punched him in the jaw, and slammed him up against a wall. I forced him to meet my gaze. To remember.

"You're that kid! The little circus brat! I remember you now! You're that kid who called Batman and almost busted me! What the 'ell do you want me for?" Seriously! He didn't remember? Didn't realize?

"Remember the Flying Graysons? The people you murdered!" He looked as if he was about to deny it, but seeing the look on my face just nodded. "I'm not just some kid that happened to be with the Grayson's when they went to practice. Not some kid that just happened to call the cops on you. I was their SON!" As the realization seeped in, his eyes became wide with fear. He looked up at me, and instead of seeing a crazy circus kid, he saw a cold hearted man who was out for revenge. I smiled the crooked smile that I smiled before I faught him last time.

Before he could ponder the similarities between Richard and Robin, I kicked him in the stomach. As he got up, I saw him reach for somthing in his pocket. Probably a gun. I let him get up, then I kicked the gun out of his hand. He jumped back, startled at the skill of a normal teenager. Figures. He saw I was serious about the revenge, and knew I wasn't going to hold back. He'd do the same. He tried to lunge forward at me, but I stuck out my foot and tripped him.

"And people say you're one of the highest ranked crime bosses in Gotham! You fight like an ameture pick pocket!" He growled, and tried to attack again. This time he got closer. We both faught on, using only hand to hand combat, eventually I pinned him down, and pulled out my prize from my pocket. The knife gleamed in the moonlight.

Now that I had him, I didn't know what to do. Should I really kill him?

**OOH! cliffy! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THNX!


	6. trapped pt 2

**Ravens POV**

After he left the room, I suppose we all were a bit worried. This Zucco guy, well, Robin seemed to hate him more than he hated Slade- and that was saying somthing. I knew he would be blocking his thoughts from me, but I can still feel the emotions coming off of him. Pure hatred, sadness, and a bit of fear? What could this guy have done?

I waited in the living room, hoping he'd come out with some information that we didn't find. I'm sure he knew Zucco was out of jail by now. I walked over to his room, and knocked on the door. No one answered, and I was not in the mood for his games, so I fazed through the door. Thats strange. No one was there. Another strange thing, he left his computer on. He never does that. He's always super secretive. I looked at the immage uploaded on the screen. It showed a picture of Tony Zucco, with the caption, _Zucco leaving Gotham PD._

Great. The one guy that Robin hated more than Slade just HAD to be out of jail. But where was he? I thought for a moment, then it clicked together. "Oh no." Why didn't I see it before? When I went in his mind the first time, I saw the circus tent, and I saw the Grayson's fall through the eyes of someone up high. And they worked at Haly's Circus, which is here. The circus Robin doesn't want to go to. That man I saw in Robin's mind, Tony Zucco, he had escaped from prison. The man who killed Richard's parents was out on the loose. And Robin was going to stop him. The man who murdered his parents (i think.)

"Which means Robin would be..." when the answer clicked, my eyes widened in shock. Robin never did anything rash or unexpected, accept with Slade. Right. So wonder boy is in Gotham. This should be fun. How am I gonna tell the others? What if we run into Batman? What if we run into Batman and Beastboy totaly humiliates Robin and asks for his autograph? Ok, BB can't come.

After thinking for a moment, I decided to go alone. It would probably be better. I only told Cyborg that I was going to go get Robin, and when he asked where was, I told him Gotham, but not to come unless there was an emergency. I used my magic so I would get there faster, but I hoped I wasn't too late.

**Richard's POV**

I had Zucco pinned down, and I had the knife in my hand, so what was the problem? Why couldn't I kill him? "Because I'm a hero" I thougth. But really I'm not. I'm not Robin, the strong willed, carefree leader which is just in every cause. I'm Richard, the sad and lonely little orphan, who just wants to see the man who made him so miserable dead. I decided. I was about to strike with the knife, when I noticed he had somthing in his hand. Before I could do anything, he swung his arm around and wacked me upside the head with the object.

A gun.

I took out a birdarang to disarm him, but he was ready for me. He dodged, and aiming for me with the gun, he picked up the knife which I had dropped. "This is a pretty nice knife for a kid to get his hands on. Expensive too. You circus scum steal it? You were trying to get revenge for mommy and daddy, huh? Well I'll show you revenge." He, being an ex knife thrower in another circus, had reall good aim. I dodged, but the blade still skimmed accross my face. "Ha!" he laughed. "See? You're just some stupid kid!"

That. Was. It.

I lunged at him, ready to do anything neccesary to bring him down. There is no way I'm letting him get away with any of the pain he's caused me and my family. Blind with rage, I forgot to use any common sence, only wanting to kill the man. As I ran towards him, he kicked me in the stomach causing me to crumple to the ground. I thought I was forgetting somthing, and I was reminded quickly, when I lifted my head up to meet the nose of the gun.

Great.

He was about to shoot, when suddenly a flash came out of no where. The knife was kicked by an unseen person's green shoe, and fell to the ground. I was about to go for it, to shoot Zucco with the bullet meant for me, when I was stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid. You're probably in enough trouble as it is with your parents or whoever. What are you doing getting mixed up with Tony Zucco?" My blood froze as I turned, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. I just sat there, not meeting her gaze, knowing she would recognise me within seconds. "Well? What do you gotta say for yourself?" I bit my lip, and looked up into the face of Batgirl.

In a small voice I answered, "Hey, Babs." Her eyes widened, and her face drained of all color, and for a second she seemed paler than Raven. Not to mention Raven, I hoped that my emotions weren't blowing Raven to bits.

**Ravens POV**

I was almost to Gotham, when wonder boy's unbrindled emotions overwhelmed me. NOT in a good way. Usually he was calm and happy with some unreadable emotions. Now it was different. My skull felt like it was going to split, as all his emotions poured into me. Hatred. Sadness. Crazyness. Vengence. Worry. Stress. Insanity. Yea, not really on his usual menu of emotions. But a stranger emotion had come into the mix recently. Love? The boy makes no sense.

Suddenly, I heard screams. I just hoped it belonged to Zucco, and not Robin.

**Richards POV**

Babs just stood there, not realy sure if she should believe what she saw in front of her. "Dick? Is that you?"

I smiled at her an answered, "Of corse it's me! Who did you expect? Alfred?" She hugged me, squeezing the life out of me.

"I missed you."

**Ravens POV**

I finaly arived upon the seen, where there seemed to be a lot of chaos. Batgirl was giving some kid who had a bloody cut on his face a death hug rivaling Starfire's. Robin was standing off to the side. I used my dark energy to apear in front of him. He jumped, obviously startled and took a defensve stanse. "Ok, who are you and are you good or evil?"

I was way beond confused. "I'm Raven, remember?" blank stare. "We are best friends? We live in a giant tower shaped like the letter T? We both can't stand Beastboy?" Somthing seemed to click in the boys mind.

"Oh! You're talking about _the _Robin. The boy wonder, teen titans fearless leader, ex partner of the batman!" He pointed at the guy being hugged, (who was turning blue) and said, "Dick is over there. You might want to stop Batgirl from hugging him to death though."

I took a look at the boy I had been talking to, and though he did look similar, he definately wasn't my Robin. I looked over at the boy, aparently Robin. So, his name was Dick. I guess I was right then. Yep, I guess he was Richard Grayson after all. Whoever he was though, he had some explaining to do.

* * *

_nobody noticed the man who swiftly made his getaway. No one noticed the escape of Tony Zucco. Again._


	7. Spies

**Please don't kill me! Sorry for not updating sooner, I just had a major case of writers block for this story and it was pissing me off. Sorry again! :)**

Ravens POV:

I looked away from our Robin, and turned to the other kid. "Okay, if that's our Robin, who are you?" The kid was about to answer, when a dark figure came up behind him.

"This isn't your city, demon." I looked up at the dark figure.

In my usual deadpan, I answered. "Yea, this isn't my city, deal with it. And by the way, I'm only _half _demon."

"Not like it makes much of a difference... Zatanna warned me about you..." he mumbled, and I was getting pretty close to wacking him with something for mentioning that. Of course of all the Justice Leaguers I could've met, it had to be her. That magitain had made it clear to EVERYONE that YES, I am half demon, and NO, I shouldn't be trusted. Figures.

"Listen, I only came here to stop your psyco of a son from doing anything stupid, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"I do mind. And you're coming with me. Both of you. I need some explinations."

"You can't tell me what to d-" she was cut off by the infamous bat-glare. "Fine. I'll come as soon as Robin and Batgirl are done with their little love fest."

"What do you mean love fe-" he looked over, and instead of seeing the young Robin Raven had just met, he saw his ex-partner. Ex-son. Richard. "HE'S here? Now you REALLY have some explaining to do."

"I didn't know Robin had a brother? If the other Robin is your son too..."

"Get in the Batmobile. Both of you are coming with me. And that's none of your buisness."

"Well, I'll make it my buisness! I'm not just going to hand my best friend over to you!"

"He wasn't supposed to get close to anyone anyway!"

"Don't you think it would be a little suspicious if _Richard Grayson_ gets in the batmobile?"

"If anyone asks, I'm taking the kid back home. He did run away, as I'm sure you know."

"Oh, I know plenty, but I'm not stupid. To the rest of Gotham, he's supposedly at boarding school in France, Bruce." Batman stopped dead in his tracks. "My name," he hissed, "is Batman. That is the only name you may call me by." he started mumbling to himself. "How could Richard be so careless? Just throwing around everyones names. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him..." My eyes widened in shock.

"How DARE you question his loyalty? He is the most trustworthy person I have ever met! And he didn't tell me who you were, just to let you know. He didn't even tell me who he was. I figured it out, so you can stop thinking of reasons to be mad at him!"

"Accept for the fact that he _al__most murdered_ the same person _twice_."

My eyes widened in shock. "He almost... and more than once? Wait... if... Ok, now I have no problem rounding up your son and bringing him to the bat house, or cave or whatever."

"Glad we see eye to eye."

"No, I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Well you'll get your wish." said Batgirl, walking over with Richard. "I want to know what all that was about too."

"You all know perfectly well what it was about! He's the no good slaughtering machine that killed my parents!"

"Yes, but this isn't exactly the best place to talk about it, now is it?" pointed out the younger Robin.

"Lets just all go to the Batcave and figure this mess out."

BB's POV

Kay, so i know I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. I followed Raven. What my friends don't know about me, is that I still have my animal senses when in human form. As in, advanced hearing. When Raven was practically running down the hall, I knew somthing was up. So, I did a little fly on the wall, and heard what Rae was saying to Cy. She was going to GOTHAM? ALONE? That's when I knew she was insane. I mean seriously!

Going to GOTHAM CITY.

ALONE.

AT NIGHT.

That is probably the stupidest thing you can do! Even when I was in the doom patrol, I wasn't even alowed in Gotham! Whenever I asked Mento why we never went to Gotham, he'd say, "That is Bat terriroty. I don't care how much you idol worship him and his protogees, but you STAY AWAY from them all, you hear me? You don't know WHAT kind of freaks they are and deal with. If you go into their city, the Batman will assume you're a threat." I had nodded yes in response. Oops. Okay, so far, I've broken two of those promises. One: I work and talk to Robin on a daily basis (when he's not hididng in his room.) Two: I was going to Gotham. It wasn't like I'd be messing with Batman or the Joker or anyone. I'd just step in when needed.

So when Raven was about to leave, I turned into a fly, and clung onto her cape. She didn't notice, thankfully. So I heard the whole conversation with Batman, and now I know his and Robin's identities. I decided not to transform. Not yet. Batman would think we were trying to attack or somthing. I listened into what they were saying.

"So, I'll meet you there, I suppose." said Raven to Batman.

"You know where the Batcave is?"

"Well, I know who you are, and when we were kidnapped by Mad Mod, when trying to find a hidden exit, Robin immediately went to one of the busts where a hidden button was, knowing it'd be there. So, I'll just go to the manor and find a statue."

"That's the old entrance." I'll have Alfred let you in." she nodded, and watched as both Robins and Batgirl piled into the Batmobile after batman, who promptly sped away.

"You can get off of my cape now, Beastboy." Darn it! I morphed back into a human.

"How'd you know I was there?" She rolled her eyes.

"You forget that I can sense people."

"Then how come you didn't stop me?" I pointed out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we might need your help breaking Robin out of there. Apparently, he and Batman didn't leave on the best of terms." I nodded.

"So, where we going?" I turned back into a fly, and sat on her sholder.

"The Batcave." As we left, we didn't notice the man standing in the shadows, taking in the scene.

"The kid is Robin, eh? Well that's pretty great to know..."

**Sorry, boring transition chapter. More action will be coming soon! Please R&R!


	8. tales of the butler

*Sorry for taking forever to write this chapter, i tried a couple times and it didn't seem right until now. more of a filler chapter, but an exciting one :) thanks for the reviews!

Raven knocked lightly on the door to Wayne Manor. She felt a little nervous. She had never been in such a big house. The whole estate had to be at least tripple the size of the small island the titans lived on. A kind looking old man answered the door, not the least bit surprised at Raven being there.

"Ah, yes. You must be Miss Raven. Come, I'll show you to the batcave." Raven nodded her thanks, and followed Alfred through a series of rooms.

"So, all this hero stuff... I guess it doesn't faze you anymore when you're letting an empath in through the front?"

Alfred turned around to look the girl in the eye. "I have been spending my life watching over a man who goes out at night dressed up as a bat, who trains young children to fight beside him, while maintaining a social life as a billionaire playboy. Nothing much fazes me anymore, miss." They stopped when thry reached an office with a large grandfather clock. Alfred simply turned the clock to a specific time, and the clock moved to reveal an elevator. Raven got in, Alfred following behind. When the doors opened, she was shocked beyond words.

"Whoa."

"Yes, it is quite 'high tec', is it not? But I'm sure you titans have similar tecnology in your hideout."

"Um, It's not really a hideout first of all, it's a giant letter 'T' on an island to the side of the city, and secondly, Cyborg, he's kinda the tec guy of the team, he would go into a coma if he saw this. He'd probably question why Robin ever left," she joked, trying to break the ice. She heard the kind butler sigh next to her.

"That thought, I'm sure, never crossed his mind when he decided to leave."

"What happened?" asked the curious empath. "I mean, Rob- Richard, is a good guy, he probably had lots of friends here, got to fight crime by night... I'm sure he had plenty of girlfriends," she said bitterly, and noticing the smirk on Alfred's face, she rushed to add, "uh, and live here, as an added bonus." she gestured around. "When I was talking to Bruce, he didn't seem too happy he was here. Did the two of them have a fight?"

"Not just a mere fight, more like many small fights just piled up until they all blew up into a big thing. You see, the fights went on for years. It all started when he was younger. He had gained many skills in crime fighting, but still wasn't adjusting to the double life."

"Really? If he was fighting crime as a superhero days after his parents deaths, I'd think he'd adjust quickly."

"In some aspects, yes, but in others, not well. He found it easy to learn the martial arts, and to train, because he was used to training every day in the circus. His acrobatic skills also helped. But going to school, that presented a different challenge. He had never been before, considering it was a traveling circus, and he was home schooled by a tutor that traveled with the circus to teach the kids. He was a very bright lad, and had many friends. He found it upsetting to see other kids being bullied, and to not be able to do anything about it. Bruce had made it clear that he needed to keep his life fighting crime very seperate from his life at school, so he had to sit back, and watch it happen. He always questioned why he couldn't help them. Bruce always told him that bullies would never resolve things with words, but with fists. He found that out the hard way.

"One of his close friends was always being bullied, and one day Dick decided to put a stop to it. He tried to just use words, and prevent a confrontation, but one thing lead to another..." Alfred shook his head. "The boy had it coming to him I suppose. He had called Richard a terrible name. Dick punched the lad out cold." Raven felt the excitement radiating off of Beastboy in waves.

_Robin punched someone out? Dude!_ Raven tried not to roll her eyes, as to give away the other's presence. "What happened? I mean, Robin doesn't seem to be the type to punch people for no reason."

"He called the boy what Dick took as a terrible insult. The boy called him a 'crazy circus wierdo', and said he should 'go back and join all the other freaks'. Now, to you or I it may not seem to be so bad, but to him, the lad was insulting his family, his life. He took the insult to heart.

"Well, after Richard's little display, inevitably, he was sent down to the office. They had never seen such strength in the boy, and wondered just what was going on over here. We assured them it was nothing out of the ordinary, that he had gotten his strength from his days in the circus. He had been a trappeze artist after all, and showed a great ammount of upper body strength even before he started training with the Batman.

"When Bruce found out, he was very upset with the boy, yelling at him, and telling him he wouldn't be aloud to be Robin anymore if he couldn't keep his two lives seperate. Now, I didn't agree with Bruce's yelling, for it only angered the boy even more.

_"What were you thinking Dick! Are you trying to reveal your identity? You are supposed to punch out the Joker's henchman as Robin, not a kid at school while as Dick Grayson!"_

_"John Rancid isn't just some kid, Bruce! He's been bullying my friends almost the whole school year!"_

_"That doesn't change anything! You should know better than to settle things with your fists!"_

_"Should I? You're the one training me how to knock people out with a single blow or hit or jab or whatever!"_

_"So you're saying this is MY fault?"_

_"It isn't always about you, Bruce! Just becuase you're Batman, and rich and famous, and all those other wonderful things people think of you, doesn't mean the world revolves around your head!" Bruce was slightly stunned by the outburst, but didn't let it show._

_"That'll be enough out of you, young man!"_

_"You're not the boss of me!"_

_"I'm your father!" Dick let out a dry laugh._

_"No, Bruce. You may be my gaurdian legaly, but you were **never** my father. I already had a father! Just because he's dead doesn't mean you can replace him!"_

_"I'm not trying to replace your father," Bruce said, tone softening. "No one could ever replace your father. I'm only trying to look out for you."_

_"I don't need you to be looking out for me! I'm not a child! I'm twelve!"_

_"Well you're acting like you're about five." Trying to calm down, Dick took a breath. He didn't want to anger Bruce. All he ever wanted was his stupid approval._

_"Sorry. It's just..." he shook his head. "If our job is to help people when in costume, then what's our job supposed to be out of costume? You have your whole act as a billionare bachelor, Barb has been training for the olympics since she was three. What am I supposed to do? Are we supposed to not help someone we see in trouble just to keep our secrets? Am I supposed to let Jonny beat me up every day, and not fight back? Let him bully my friends?"_

_The ensuing silence was enough of an answer. Dick glared up at him. "Of course I am. All you care about is your precious secret." He started to walk away._

_"Dick," Bruce called out, trying to settle the argument. Abruptly, Dick spun around._

_"That's Richard to you! Only my family can call me that!"_

After that the boy stormed out of the room. Now, Bruce immediately became angry with the statement. He knew there was a point in what Richard was saying, but didn't want to confront his thoughts."

"So, is that why Robin left? Because he couldn't stand the double life? In Jump City, he's Robin 24/7." Raven voiced the question for both herself and the green imp hiding in the folds of her cloak.

"Miss Raven, I wish it were that simple." Alfred said with a sigh. "That incident happened when he was merely twelve years old. He left a few months after he turned fifteen. It was the Joker's doing that drove the two appart."

"What happened?"

"You see, ever since Richard had turned fourteen, he had been wanting more freedom in his crime fighting. Bruce, whether he'd admit it or not, was very protective of the boy. And of Miss Barbara Gordon, the Batgirl for she is only a year older than Richard. Neither found the jobs they did to be fair, calling it 'gruntwork' believeing that Batman would always get the glory. For years, no one took either of them seriously. They would only be aloud to patrol in some of the worst parts of town with thier communicators on, and they were forced to check in on the hour. This drove both of them mad.

"One night while patroling, Robin forgot his communicator, so Batman had no way of contacting him. Later when the boy got home, he got yet another lecture.

_"What were you thinking, not bringing your communicator? You could've gotten kidnapped or something, and I wouldn't be able to find you!"_

_"Not true." Robin said with a glare. "You are the world greatest detective," he said sarcastically. "Besides, you really think I wouldn't notice the tracking device you put on my belt?" He asked, pulling the bat shaped chip off of said item. "And I can take care of myself."_

_"Can you? What about the time you were kidnapped by Joker?"_

_"I was nine!"_

_"Or the time you were tied upside down above a pit of acid?" _

_"Batgirl was tied up too! And we only got caught so you coud trace their hideout! We were the bait. Besides, we untied ourselves."_

_"Or the time when you were under Ivy's mind control."_

_"She took me by surprise! And you were put under her mind control the first time she caused trouble!"_

_"What about the time when-"_

_"I get it Bruce! I screw up alot! You mess up sometimes too, so don't go around thinking your the great and mighty Batman! Barb and I have saved your sorry but dozens of times!"_

_"I'm not denying that. And that'll be enough of the back talk!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me!"_

_"Who? My **dad**?" he asked, glaring at the man. _

_"I'm only trying to-"_

_"Look out for me, I know. I know. That line worked great back in the sixth grade. Not anymore." Robin said, folding his arms._

_"That's it. I've had it up to here with your attitude!" Batman raised his hand up to his neck. "You're grounded!" Robin rolled his eyes._

_"Oh, I'm grounded, how terrible! Whatcha gonna do? Take away my video games? No after school activities? Oh, wait, I'm not allowed to participate in any, becuase apparently playing sports will draw too much attention to myself!" Robin said, sarcasm oozing from his lips._

_"No. I'm grounding youu as Robin." He said in his Bat-voice. "No patrol for a week."_

"When he was told that, something snapped within the boy. He didn't argue, or fight. He just nodded and dejectedly went up to his room, staying there for the rest of the night and the next day. Bruce never realized how much crime fighting really meant to the boy. They didn't talk all week.

"On the last day of his grounding, Richard left to take a walk. He stumbled upon a note meant for Robin, from the Joker. It implied that Batman had been kidnapped. He ran home immediately, and tried calling Bruce, finding the signal had been blocked. The thought that it might be a trap never crossed his mind. He thought that Bruce wouldn't mind that he disobeyed him, for he was trying to save his life. The thought that it was a trap never crossed his mind. When I came down to the Batcave and saw a picture of the message, I immediately called Bruce, realizing Dick had walked into a trap, but still couldn't get a hold of him. He was on the trail of the Joker.

"While he was looking for the Joker, Robin went to the place Joker frequently used as his hideout, finding the clown to be there. There was a fight in the dark, which was abruptly ended with... literally, a bang.

"By the time Batman had found Joker, it was too late. He heard a laugh, and started to persue Joker."

_"Give it up clown! You know you aren't going to get away with whatever your planning!" He said, chasing down the clown._

_"Planning? Why, I've already planned everything, Batsy! In fact, the plan has already been finished and done with!"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Why don't you ask your sidekick, Birdboy! Hahahhahahahahahah!"_

_"He wasn't on patrol today, Joker. Enough games!"_

_"Oh, but he was! Bird brain came to a little party of mine! But you'll find I did you a favor! You were much better off without him..." Batman caught up with the Joker, and slammed him into a wall. _

_"What did you do to him?" he snarled, glaring at the Joker._

_"Ah ah ah, I can't give away the surprise. He slipped out of Batman's grip, and started running. "You'll find your birdie in there." he said, pointing over at a building. "But you'd better hurry up Bats! You can either take me back to jail, or go save your little bird! hahahahhaha!" Believing Joker was only trying to trick him, he followed the Joker. He knew Robin had stayed home. After about ten minutes, Batman had caught the Joker. As he was being given to the police, Joker talked to the Batman, Commisioner Gordon and his daugther Barbara nearby._

_"Wow, Bats! You must really hate your sidekick, picking me over him!" he screamed, with a laugh. Batman didn't answer. "Tell me Batsy, how long does it take for a kid to loose enough blood that they'll die?"_

_"Why so curious?" asked the commisioner, a little worried._

_"Because, Bats! Your little bird boy has been lying in his own blood for nearly twenty minutes! Hahahahhaah!" _

_Barbara let out a a gasp, eyes widening. She knew her best friend was under that mask. As Joker was being taken to jail, the commisioner abruptly turned to Batman. "What's he talking about? Robin lying in his own blood?"_

_"I have no clue. Robin stayed at home tonight."_

_"Well, maybe you should call and check? To be sure?" asked Barbara, nervously wringing his hands. He nodded, and placed the call._

_"Robin? Hello? Robin?" Only static came from the other side. The three found their hearts beating a lot faster. Batman turned to the other two. "He was mad at me earlier. He's probably just not answering."_

_"If he was mad at you, wouldn't he just disobey you and go out on patrol? Joker could've tricked him." Barbara pointed out, still worried. Batman nodded._

_"I'll go check where Joker said Robin was supposedly at. I'll let you know what happens." He looked directly at Barbara as he said this, and she nodded, tears coming to her eyes. What had happened to her best friend?_

Yea, uneventful chapter. i'm gonna be mean and leave it at a cliff hanger tho :) I'm sure many of you know what happens anyway :) if not, you'll find out soon! the more reviews the faster i write! wink wink nudge nudge!


	9. tales of the butler, part two

_Batman ran accross the rooftops, hurrying to the place Joker had pointed out. 'Robin won't be there, this is all a trick. Joker was just trying to get me to leave so he could escape...' he told himself. Still, just to be sure, he kept running. He burst into the building._

_"Robin?" he called out, searching the dark room. His flashlight immediately dropped to the ground, when he saw his foster son. "No..." Sure enough, Robin was there. And like Joker promised, lying in his own blood. _

_He raced over to the boy, and immediately started feeling for a pulse, fearing the worst. "No, no, no..." He almost missed it in his frantic state, but sure enough, there was a slight pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then got to work. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, which he found was coming from a bullet wound in the chest. Right where his heart was. "No... damn it, you're going to live!" he attempted to stop the bleeding, ripping part of the boys cape off, and pressing it down on the wound._

_"Sir? Is everything alright?" called the voice of Alfred. He had finaly gotten ahold of Batman. "Is Robin there?"_

_"Yea... uh, your medic training from in the millitary..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Can you remove bullets?"_

_"Bullets? Sir, that is absolutely mad! I can do no such thing! You must get to the hospital immediately, secret identity or not!"_

_"It wasn't me that was shot, Alfred. It was Robin." _

_"WHAT?" Bruce hung up, and called Barbara's Bat-com._

_"Is he okay?" she asked immediately._

_"I need you to get your dad to send an ambulance to the corner of thirty third and second street! Now!" He heard her call to her dad, who immediately notified an ambulance._

_"What happened? Batman, is he okay?"_

_"For now. Meet me at the hospital whenever you can." He hung up, hearing the ambulance coming. He raced the boy outside, and immediately a swarm of nurses were surrounding the boy, who was placed in the ambulance, and asking Batman questions. _

_"When was he shot?"_

_"Uh... I think Joker said 20 minutes ago."_

_"Twenty minutes! You're lucky he's not dead! Marcy, check for internal bleeding!"_

_"None found! Just some bad bruises. No signs of a concussion, thank god! Batman, how old is the boy?"_

_"Uh..." he was ashamed of himself, realizing he really had to think to answer the question. "Almost fifteen."_

_"I thought he's been crime fighting for a couple years now though?" asked a nurse, as she reached for some gauze, attempting to stop the bleeding. Batman nodded._

_"He started five years ago."_

_"FIVE Years ago!" the nurse exclaimed. "That means he started when he was how old, like, NINE?" The Bat nodded. "You're insane, letting a nine year old work with you..." she mumbled, half to herself. Batman mulled over this, as they rolled him out of the ambulance, and into the hospital. He followed behind, as they went to the operation room. He was about to walk in with them, when a different nurse stopped him. _

_"There's a waiting area out there." she pointed to a few chairs outside the operating room. "Not even Batman can come in the operating room." He nodded._

_"What are they doing to him, besides the obvious?"_

_"They're just going to give him some sedatives so he stays unconcious, remove the bullet, patch up any damage and give 'em a blood transfusion. You wouldn't happen to know what his blood type is, do you?"_

_"B negative." he replied, almost robotically. He was glad he had found this out already._

_"B negative?" she whistled. "You know, that could be a tricky one. Only one in sixty seven people've got B neg. Good thing O neg. works too, if we can't find any." Batman nodded, and walked away._

_A couple of hours later, the same nurse came out to him. "Um... Mr. Batman, sir?"_

_"Is he okay?" the nurse seemed a bit surprised at how worried he seemed to be._

_"Yea, he's just waking up now. It wasn't too bad, a simple procedure really. The kid got lucky though, the bullet just missed his heart by a couple centimeters."_

_"And the blood transfusion?"_

_"Oh, that was easy. We found some of his blood type, good thing this happened now and not any later, this bloods been sitting around for a while. Gotta get rid of blood if it hasn't been used within five years. His body accepted the blood really well. Better than most people. You wana see 'im?" Batman nodded, and was lead into the room. "Just make sure you don't say anything to upset him." _

_His eyes widened in shock, seeing his young ward, hooked up to a heart monitor, and an IV drip, as well as a number of other machines. Even with all of this, and the hospital gown he was in, he still had his mask on._

_"Robin..."_

_"B-b__atman?" he tried to sit up, and immediately regretted it. "Where am I? What happened?"_

_"You're at the hospital."_

_"The hospital? I thought you said no hospitals? That they were only for emergencies?" he instinctively brought his hand up, looking for the mask. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing it was still there._

_"This was an emergency. Joker shot you. You don't remember?" Robin's eyes widened in shock. Bruce decided to take that as a no._

_"I... I remember going out for a walk or something 'cause you wouldn't let me on patrol... and then I found a message from the Joker... took a picture of it. I went to the Batcave but I couldn't get ahold of you... I thought the Joker got you or something, so I went looking for you... after that I remember looking in one of Joker's old haunts, a scream, and then... nothing. So... what is all this stuff?" he asked, motioning towards all the machines he was hooked up to. The kind nurse, who had stayed in the room, answered him._

_"There's a heart monitor and IV drip, and the rest are just making sure you're getting enough oxygen, -the bullet was rather close to your heart- and that the blood transfusion was successful."_

_"I got a blood transfusion?" he asked, confused. She nodded. _

_"You're lucky we found some of your blood type, it's a pretty rare type, B neg." Robin nodded, not sure exactly what that meant._

_"This is gonna sound weird, but... do you happen to have on record who the particular blood doner was?" seeing her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, he added, "So I can find them in a phone book or something, thank them. I mean, if it wasn't for whoever it was..." he shrugged. She smiled, seeing how pure-hearted the kid in front of her was. _

_"I don't know, but I'll go find out for ya, kid. Hold on." She left the room, leaving it empty accept for Batman and Robin. It was silent, untill..._

_"I'm sorry." Robin's small voice called out. To say Batman was surprised would be an understatement._

_"You're sorry? For what? If anyone, it's the Joker that should be sorry."_

_"It's my fault I got shot. If I hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't have been grounded in the first place, and if I wasn't grounded in the first place, I would've been with you on patrol and I wouldn't have been stupid enough to fall for his trap, and-"_

_"Richard." the sound of his real name stopped him. Before he could continue, the nurse came back._

_"I found out who the blood donor was," she said, "but I'm affraid it's going to be impossible to thank them. They passed away a few years ago."_

_"Oh. Who was it though?"_

_"A woman from the circus, I remember her coming in, she was very nice. My first patient. Her name was Mary Grayson." Robin let out a small gasp, which went unnoticed by the nurse, but not by Batman. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave within the hour, Batman, so Robin can rest." She then walked outside._

_"No wonder you ajusted so well to the blood..." mused Batman. "It was your mothers."_

_"Yea..." Another silence._

_"So, you feeling okay?" Robin was slightly confused at how caring Batman was being, seeing as the last time they had spoken they were yelling at each other._

_"Um... okay as someone who just got shot could feel." Batman grimanced. "I better leave. Visiting hours are almost over, and I promised to tell Batgirl what was going on. She just knows you got hurt."_

_"Oh... could you um... maybe see if she'll come... you know... hang out..."_

_"Yea, I'm sure she'll visit. Try to get some sleep."_

_"Mmm hmm..."_

_The next day, at exactly nine am, when visiting hours started, Batgirl was knocking at Robin's door. "Robin? You in there?"_

_"Babs?" he called, recognising her voice. She opened the door wider, and bounced in._

_"I told you not to call me... that..." her eyes grew wide, seeing all the machines he was hooked up to.__ "My god, what did the Joker do to you?"_

_"Batman didn't tell you? He left 'cause he said he was going to call you."_

_"He called me alright." she smirked. "But its him, what did you accpect?" She immitated him, in a gruff voice. "Batgirl. Robin's fine. He's in the hospital. The end." She rolled her eyes. "I practically had to beg the nurses to tell me which room you were in." He smiled, for the first time in weeks._

_"Oh. Well, I was grounded for forgetting my communicator, even though he has trackers on me, so it's not like I would've gone missing or something. So, I went for a walk, found a message from the Joker implying Batsy was kidnapped by him, put my costume on and went lookin' for him. Walked into a trap, got shot, and woke up here." He shrugged, nonchalantly._

_"Oh, okay..." she stopped, then walked up to him. "Wait, you got SHOT?"_

_"Apparently." Her mouth hung open in shock, seeing as he was so calm about it. "Watch out, a bug might fly in your mouth, babs."_

_"Twerp."_

_"Batbrat."_

_"Birdboy." They both burst out laughing, until Robin cluched his side in pain. It hurt to laugh. Every day Batgirl would visit, after making up excuses to her dad as to where she was going. He stayed in the hospital for a week. On the last night..._

_"Robin, there's something I need to talk to you about." Batman eyed Batgirl cautiously. "Alone."_

_"Anything you can say to me you can say to her." he said, arms crossed. "If you're talking to ROBIN, then Batgirl has every right to be here."_

_"Trust me, she will not want to be here for this conversation."_

_Batgirl stopped Robin from protesting further. "It's okay, my dad's expecting me home soon anyway. I'll see you later." She gave him a hug and left._

_"Robin."_

_"Batman." Robin studdied the look on Batman's face for a second and asked, "I'm not gonna like what your about to say, am I?"_

_"Well, I had to wait to tell you this until now, the nurses didn't want me upsetting you right after you got your surgery done."_

_"Oh, I know what this is about." he said, still somewhat perky._

_"You do?"_

_"Yea. I know I desserve a lecture, and that I was stupid for me to just walk in a trap, especially not telling anyone where I was going. I was stupid and I'm sorry, and I promise I won't mess up like that next time. I understand if you want to ground me again." Batman sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought._

_"Robin... there won't be a next time." Robin's expression turned into a blank one, and with the mask on he was completely unreadable._

_"What do you mean, there won't be a next time?"_

_"Robin... Richard... I can't let you do this anymore." Robin's eyes grew wide under the mask._

_"But... but it was a mistake, I won't make it again, I promise-"_

_"No."_

_"That could've happened to you just as easily." he said, slowly angering._

_"What if I hadn't found you in time?"_

_"But you did. You got me to a hospital, they patched me up, and I'm fine now."_

_"No, you're not."_

_"Yea, I am! I've been doing this for how many years? Five? This is the first time this happened!"_

_"And it could've been the last! And it will be the last! I'm not going to let you risk your life anymore!"_

_"I chose this life!"_

_"You chose wrong!"_

_"And you didn't? If you're going to risk your life, fight crime, so am I!"_

_"No, you're not!"_

_"Who are you to tell me?"_

_"Your gaurdian!" Though Robin didn't let it show, it stung when Bruce called himself his gaurdian, instead of his father. Secretly, deep down inside, he had always hoped Bruce would think of him as a son._

_"You can't make me quit."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"Oh yea? How are you gonna stop me? Lock me in my room? I can pick locks. Make sure I'm being watched? I know how to sneak. Again, taught by you."_

_"I'll send you to boarding school."_

_"What, so I'm out of your way? So it's like I was never here in the first place?"_

_"You know it's not like that-"_

_"No, I don't Bruce." Batman paused, hearing his real name. It sort of brought him back to reality. "Listen, for once, just listen. You... firing me, sending me to boarding school... you say you're firing me as Robin. That would be firing me as your... foster kid..." his voice was very smalll. "You'd be firing me as your son." Batman didn't know how to respond to that. So he just sat there. Robin glared. "I"m guessing that means you're not changeing your mind." _

_Still silence. "Fine. Be that way. See how I care, go ahead, but I can't give up this life, Bats. As much as it kills me to say it, I'm turning into you. Robin's the real me, Richard's the mask."_

_"No, he's not. You, are Richard. Robin, is the allias."_

_"No, Bruce! I'm not like you! I can't just swing around fighting crime at night, and then go pretend to be some carefree kid, happy to attend all those stupid parties and gallas, totaly not missing their home!"_

_"This is your home!" Batman pleaded, growing more worried, and more angry, by the second._

_"Doesn't feel like it." Robin muttered. "Whether you like it or not, I'm fighting crime."_

_"You will NOT be fighting crime! Even if it means I have to chain you down to a chair, and search your pockets every day, I will!" They glared at each other, neither looking away. Finally, Robin broke, hating what he saw in Batman's face. A lack of emotion. It was clear to him, that Batman didn't have any regrets firing him. He didn't care._

_"Fine. You win. Like you always do." Robin spat. "Just promise me one thing." Batman rose an eyebrow to recognise that he was listening. "Don't take it out on Batgirl."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, I know you have hated every moment she was in danger, hated letting her work with you. Don't take my mistake out on her. Let her keep fighting crime for as long as she wants to. Don't fire her. Or tell her dad, or whatever you'd do." Robin was mad that he was being forced to quit, but he still didn't want Batgirl to have to give up crimefighting, even if it meant suffering alone._

_"Fine." There was an akward silence that followed._

_"So, are you gonna make it official or something?" Robin said, vocie oozing with sarcasm. "Make me unswear the oath? Demote me? Or am I just gonna pretend I never existed like a good little kid?" That was enough for Batman. He had snapped, and was not in the mood to deal with sarcasm. _

_"Give me your mask."_

_"What?"_

_"Give me your mask."_

_"But... but what about my secret identity?"_

_"You're covered in bandages and stitches and bruises, and your hair's a mess. I doubt anyone will be able to figure out your identity from seeing your eyes. Besides, you won't need it anymore. This was your real secret identity."_

_"But... but..."_

_"You wanted it to be official? This is how it's made official." He reached over to yank the mask off poor Robin's face, when he got zapped. He drew his hand back in shock. (No pun intended) Robin smirked, seeing his... former mentor's surprise._

_"I've been sitting here for a week. Not much to do. I messed with a chip that'd electrocute people, sort of like the one on your belt, so villians can't open it, then wired it into my mask, so anyone who tries to take it off will get shocked. I'm not going down that easy."_

_"If it's like my belt, than it should only work one time."_

_"Nope. I fixed that problem too. On my mask, each time you try it's a higher voltage shock." Batman reached for the mask again. Sure enough it was a bigger shock, but he ignored it, ripping the mask off of Robin's face._

_"You're done." He shot a grappling hook through the window, and left. The next day, he went to pick Robin up from the hospital, the nurse having told him he'd be allowed to take the boy home. She also made sure to assure him that there was no reason for him to pay any fee of any sort, and that the hospital was happy to help. He walked up to Robin's room with the nurse, who had wanted to say goodbye._

_"You know, he was awfully quiet this morning." she mused, as they stepped into the elevator. "Did something happen between the two of you? I could've sworn I heard him yelling yesterday when you came. I don't see what could've upsetted him though, he's such a sweet boy..."_

_"I fired him."_

_"Fired him?"_

_"From crime fighting. I can't, won't, let him willingly go into danger every night." She bit her lip, contemplating._

_"I'm sure you mean well, but are you sure that's a good idea?" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well... He is a teenager... almost fifteen. That's a rough age... I know ya mean well, but you could be driving him over the edge. Or, rather, to the other side of the law..."_

_"I doubt it. He started fighting crime to avenge a crime commited against his family in the first place." Batman announced, shocking both the nurse and himself with what he had revealed. A piece of the puzzle, part of the mistery._

_"I don't know... but ya still might be driving him away..." she gasped in shock, opening the door to Robin's room. He was gone._

_*_so, longer chapter than usual, I know. and we haven't gotten anywhere in the present, but trust me, this backround will help for future reference. I promise, some real fun in the present next chapter! Reviews, comments and criticism welcome!


	10. freakouts and explinations

"Gone? What do you mean he was gone?" asked Raven. "What happened?"

"Well, they found a note, if you'll let me continue..."

_Batman raced over to the bedside table, seeing a folded up piece of paper. He read it aloud so the nurse could hear it as well._

_"Hey. Uh, not sure who'll find this note first, a nurse or Batman, but either way, tell the guy I'm gone. Well, kinda obvious, but... anyway, I've thought it over for a while. If I can't be Robin here, I'll be Robin somewhere else. There are other citys that need help just as much as Gotham. I'll go to Bloodhaven, or Steel City, or maybe even Jump, over in California. I'm not sure, but... crime fighting's my life. I'm not gonna give it up 'cause another guy in costume said I couldn't. Did anyone make you quit when Bane broke most of the bones in your body, Bats? No. I don't wanna leave a bunch of loose ends, but I can't say I'm sorry for things you've gotten mad at me for in the past. I've got no regrets, and this was my choice. Try to bring me back or find me, and I'll just run again. Maybe I'll even talk to you eventually. But not yet. I just can't. I'm not just running away to be a brat, or to act like a stereotypical teen. (You know for a fact I've never had that chance) I've really thought this over. A lot. Not just in the past week, but more like the past year. Whatever. Have fun saving your precious city._

"Well, that's a little harsh..." mumbled Raven.

"Harsh, but true. You see, Miss. Gordon and Master Dick would often confine in each other, and in me. Over the years, they had realized just how much displeasure Batman took in putting them in danger. Though, they mistook it for having more to do with Batman not wanting partners. They'd often complain about his actions to each other, and half the time I had to agree with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Batman did hold them back, which they often complained of, and sometimes he'd try to do things on his own. Batgirl and Robin often had to remind him that they were his partners, not his employees."

"But what did that last line mean? He sounded almost... resentful that Batman helps Gotham."

"That he was, Miss Raven. You see, when it came to certain situations, Batman would pick Gotham and crimefighting over Richard, often ignoring the lad."

"What do you mean? Like, save the city or save him kind of thing? Or-?"

"Oh, nothing that serious. But for example, Richard was very upset when Bruce missed his graduation because he was fighting crime, but Bruce just shrugged the boy off, not bothering to appologize, because he found it not to be that big of a deal. Another time, when he was much younger, they were going on a trip to Metropolis, but instead of spending time with Bruce, the poor lad spent all his time with the Batman, as Robin instead of Richard. In his mind, an illusion formed that Master Bruce liked Robin better than Richard, and that he only kept Richard around as a sidekick, and not a son. He never expressed these feelings, so it sort of built up inside of him, until he could no longer take it."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure you and your friend could get better answers from him though."

"Friend?"

"The green one sitting in the folds of your cloak." Beastboy immediately morphed back to human.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"Like I said before. I keep house for a man dressing up like a bat. I've learned some observation skills." Suddenly, the Batmobile zoomed into the Batcave. "Perfect timng on their part, our story is complete."

"But what happened after Batman found the note?" asked Beastboy.

"Well, I suppose he went to Jump city and met all of you," said Alfred, an ammused smile coming to his lips.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew that..." The three watched as Batgirl and the second Robin came out of the Batmobile, trailing Batman. Batgirl turned around to help Richard out, who, to the surprise of everyone, was in handcuffs.

"Were the handcuffs really nececary, sir?" asked Alfred, disaproval in his tone. "He is your son, afterall."

"It was all I could do to prevent him from breaking out and leaving."

"Yea," said the second Robin, smirking. "Barb practically had to sit on him."

"I was never told exactly what happened to cause Master Dick to return home...?" trailed off Alfred, looking for answers.

"He found out about Zucco's release." Batman summed up, pulling back his cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Then me and Tim found him, before he did anything stupid," finished Batgirl, also removing her cowl.

"Who's he?" asked Tim, pointing at Beastboy.

"Another Titan, I'll assume," mumbled Batman, clearly not happy that yet another person knew his secret. "Probably came with the demon."

"They have names, you know." Richard spoke up, for the first time. He dropped the handcuffs on the table, having gotten them off.

"How'd you do that?" asked Tim, facinated. "And what are their names?"

"I'm from the circus. My best friend was training to become an escape artist. We taught each other a few things," he briefly explained. "And that'd be Beastboy and Raven. And when did you get here Beastboy?" he asked, confused by the changeling's presence.

"I overheard Raven talking to Cyborg, saying she was going to Gotham to find you. Gotham's suicide by yourself, so I came with her." Richard now turned his confused gaze to Raven.

"I didn't know he was on my cloak till after getting here," she explained.

Batgirl broke the ensuing silence. "So... what now?" she asked, not sure what would be going on.

"Now, we find out exactly why Richard came here in the first place."

"Already explained that. Zucco got out, even though he murdered my parents. I came to give him what he desserves, for killing two completely innocent people."

"Killing him isn't the answer." Growled Bruce, bat-voice on.

"Oh yea? Listen to this, Bruce. What would you do, if you found out who killed your parents, huh? You're telling me, that you would just cuff him and take him to jail?" The silence was all the answer he needed. "You're such a flippin hypocrite."

"I'm the hypocrite? You're the one who was always saying I ran from my problems, but when something came up that you didn't like, you ran away!"

"Something I didn't like? You took my identity away!"

"Robin's not your identity! Richard is!"

"Not anymore! You know, this is the second time I've been in my civilian identity since I left Gotham!"

"Wait, when was the first?" asked Beastboy, totaly confused. He didn't remember Robin ever out of uniform, well except for the incident with-

"Slade." The two titan's eyes widened in surprise, as the other four looked on at the exchange, confused.

"But... when did he-? How did-?" apparently, Raven had lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

"When I got back from the robbery at Wayne Industries."

"What robbery? I never heard of one."

"Of course you didn't. Because no alarms went off, and the property was returned."

"How was a thief able to not set off any alarms?" asked Barbara. "Not many are smart enough to get past security. Besides, they'd need to know the codes..."

"Becuase you're looking at the thief," Richard said quietly, head bowed.

"My word!" exclaimed Alfred, dropping a tray. Tim, Barb and Bruce just stared, confused.

"I stole from you Bruce, and some other places, because... because I was forced to work for Slade. A mad man, and a criminal."

"What do you mean forced? You always have a choice," asked Bruce, voice hardening in disapointment.

"I mean forced, as in the alternative was him killing my friends with nanoscopic probes he put in thier bodies with the push of a button!"

"Well how'd you get into that mess in the first place?"

"He was obsessed with catching this dude," voiced Beastboy, sensing his friend would rather not talk about it.

"You know obsession isn't good-"

"Shut up! Okay, Bruce? Just shut up! You have no clue what it was like! He didn't just threaten my friends! He knows about you, and Babs, and Clark, and everyone! He threatened to give away your identities! He threatened to kill my friends! And then to top it off, he did exactly what you did! He ripped the god damned mask right off my face!" Richard shook his head, laughing a little psychotically. "You know Bruce, there were a few moments when I was Slade's apprentice that I seriously wondered if him and you were the same person. Both slightly crazy, both smart, both always one step ahead of me... both so manipulative..." He slumped down, head in his hands.

Barbara stepped foreward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Dick. It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But he can!" he shouted, pushing her hand away. "He already tricked another of our friends. Tricked her and then in stopping him, she was killed!"

"Terra..." Beastboy murmured, upset. He was still mad that Slade had lived while Terra had died saving everyone.

"He know all of our weaknesses, our fears! Everything about each and every one of us in the titans! And when Terra killed him? He didn't stay dead! No, not him. Instead, he just had to be revived by Raven's d- uh, Trigon."

"What about Raven?" asked Bruce, further suspicious of the girl, who just rolled her eyes in responce.

"Trigon is my father. He tricked my mother into falling in love with him, and I was the result. I ended up with a destiny of ending the world, became a portal, then while Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire faught Trigon, Robin went literally to the pits of hell, and found me. Brought me back. Then together we all defeated Trigon. So no need to worry about him. That's about it."

"Oh... well, that's that... So Robin, why were you holding a knife up to Tony Zucco's throat?" Bruce didn't catch his mistake. Richard did.

"I knew it! I knew it! You never wanted me as a son, just a side kick!"

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"My name is Richard! Remember? You just called me Robin! I'm not even wearing a uniform!" it then hit Bruce how bad what he just did was.

"Richard, you know I didn't mean it like-"

"No, save it, _Batman_, I'm done here. Come on, Raven, Beastboy. Lets go home."

"Dick... please! Don't leave!" begged Barbara, desperate to at least see her friend for five more minutes, have one new possitive memory.

"Sorry Barb, some other time. I just gotta go... get away... away from him!" As he stormed up the stairs, Beastboy and Raven shared a look, shrugged, and followed, unsure of what else to do. They left the manor in silence, and were about to leave, when suddenly Batgirl ran up behind them.

"Wait!" she called, and surprised, the three titans turned around. She slipped a piece of paper and a photo into Richard's hands. The photo was of the two of them, and the paper had her phone number and email on it. "Keep in touch this time, circus boy."

He smiled and replied, "Sure thing, _Babs_."

"Wonder Breath."

"Batbrat."

"Bird boy."

"Gym rat."

"Pixie!"

Ginger!"

"Traffic light!" The two just looked at each other, and started cracking up."See you around." she called, hugging him. She then walked back into the manor, looking back a few times. Richard had the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go home." And Raven transported them back to the tower.

_"Back to Jump, eh? Can't hide forever..." _Thought a man in the shadows. He had a plan, one that would save his hide.

*So, love? Hate? Please tell me!


	11. up on the rooftop

As soon as Beastboy and Robin fell out of her portal, Raven slumped onto the couch, absolutely exhausted. Transporting three people across the US wasn't the easiest thing to do... Cyborg walked into the room, having heard them come in.

"Guys? What happened? And why aren't you wearing a- never mind." As soon as Cyborg brought it up, Robin stuck the mask back on his face. "Starfire went to bed already if you were wondering. I haven't told her any of what's going on." Robin nodded, glad for that. He didn't need the Tamaranian girl on his tail too... "So... what happened?" The three titans just looked between each other, sharing a mutual expression.

"A lot happened tonight." Raven summed up. "We're all exhausted, more mentally than physically. We'll explain in the morning, to both you and Starfire. It's not fair to keep her out of everything." Without giving Cyborg a chance to protest, she walked out of the room. Beastboy soon followed. Robin was about to leave as well, when Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You guys all alright?"

"They are. Batman was kind of rude to Raven, but other than that, they're fine."

"And you?"

"...I'll be fine."

"What happened? Anything you wanna talk about?" Cyborg approached the subject cautiously, not wanted to bother the boy wonder. He could tell how stressed Robin was. Robin just shook his head.

"Bit of advice: Never trust a man dressed up like a bat." He left Cyborg to ponder this and walked out into the hallway, and up the stairs. As exhausted as he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Besides his ongoing nightmares, he had gone through too much that day. He had too much on his mind. He went to the roof.

He wasn't the least bit surprised to find Raven there as well. "I thought you were tired."

"I am. I was planning on meditating."

"Oh. Um I'm sorry, was I interrupting? I can go..."

"NO." She said, rather forcefully. She then started blushing profusely and clarified, "Um, there's no need for you to leave. You live here too, and it's not like I haven't meditated with Beastboy in the room. Robin smirked hearing that. Of all the training Batman instilled in him, the best training he ever had in concentration was trying to fill out police reports with Beastboy in the room. There grew a silence between the two.

"Could I meditate with you?" Robin wasn't sure why he asked, it just felt like what he should do. And considering how impulsive he was...

"Since when do you meditate?"

"Since the begining of this conversation?" he responded with a shrug. She rolled her eyes, but motioned for him to sit besides her.

"Find your center, and take deep breaths. Clear your mind of all thoughts." Robin did as he was told, and they both fell into meditation. Robin opened his eyes when he felt Raven's on his.

"What?"

"It's just... something seems off with your meditation."

"What? Is it because I'm not floating in the air like you?" he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "No. But Robin, I can sense things. You aren't clearing your mind. You're thinking about something, hard. What?"

"Nothing," he replied almost automatically. As soon as he said it he regretted it though, seeing Raven's mood immediately sour.

"It's obviously something if you're thinking that deeply about it. But listen up, Robin. You may think you're alone, but you aren't. We're your friends, Robin. You can trust us. Even Beastboy didn't blab who you were to Cyborg when we dropped in here, even though I know he felt excited to know. You can trust us."

"I know. It's just... I worked with the Bat for so long... I guess it's ingrained into my brain to automatically not trust people. I guess one of my worst fears is coming true: I'm turning into Bruce."

"Maybe. Just remember than in retrospect, it could be worse."

"Worse how?"

"Well in your case, instead of putting up with Bruce all those years and learning what to do with your inner angst, Slade could've found you first. You could've been fighting Batman instead of Slade."

"But I would never-"

"Wouldn't you?" That shut him up. "Imagine it like this. You're completely broken. You've seen your whole world fall apart. But instead of Bruce helping you, comforting you, Slade does. Lets say that unlike Bruce, he let you kill Tony Zucco. After that, he'll tell you that you can't turn back. Make you think you have no choice but to be evil. And you'd be on their side." Robin was silent, knowing this was true.

"What about you?" he asked back. "I don't know much about your past, but... if you weren't a titan, where would you be right now?" She was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I'd probably be in another dimension at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, if not for meeting all of you, I wouldn't have stayed in the first place. The League didn't exactly like me to begin with..."

"You've met the League?"

"Yes. When I first came to Earth... I went to them for help. Superman and Wonder Woman both wanted to help, Batman and Zatanna didn't."

"But why wouldn't-"

"There was a prophesy, when I was born. I was destined from birth to do terrible things. Things even you could not comprehend. I told the League of my destiny, and asked if they could help stop it. Zatanna sensed the evil lurking within me. She knew what my father was, and warned them, said I shouldn't be trusted. They denied my help."

"Your parents shouldn't define who you are. I mean, I know lots of people that have evil parents but are good-"

"It's a bit worse than that. My father is a demon. A particularly bad one at that."

"Oh. Well... you aren't evil."

"At the moment."

"You won't turn."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you have friends."

"That didn't stop Terra..." she mumbled.

"Well... that was different. She was different. She was a spy from the start. you've always had good intentions."

"I don't know about that..."

"Well, for the most part anyway. Whatever that prophesy was... you can stop it. Only you control your own destiny."

"But do I? Do any of us?" she shook her head, then looked out over the open waters. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just a pawn in some sick minded person's game. Like a character in a story. That some larger force controls my every move. Like free will is out of the question."

"Well if the world really was like that, do you really think we would be able to have these thoughts? If what you say is true, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Touche." They sat there in silence for a moment, until Raven abruptly changed the subject.

"What are you going to do tomorow?" She asked him.

"Tomorow?"

"About telling them. Beastboy and I know basically all about you now. We know your name, your eye color, why you left Batman. Of course, that wasn't by choice. What are you going to tell Cyborg and Starfire?"

"I trust them as much as I trust you and Beastboy."

"So you're going to tell them."

"Maybe. I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Mentally, anyway." She nodded in understandment.

"What about the circus tickets? Will you go? They are for tomorow. And Starfire would be awfully disapointed if you didn't go." She felt the need to add.

"I'm not her pet. I don't need to follow her around." Raven couldn't help but feel a slight bit of happiness at that statement. Yes, Starfire was her best friend. Yes, she loved Starfire like a sister. But she WAS rather controling of Robin.

"It would still be nice if you came. And besides. It may be your only chance to see your old family. Friends. You'll regret not going." And with that statement, she got up and walked inside. She left the boy wonder to mull over his thoughts...

*So, not the most exciting, but trust me, that's coming up! :) Readers + Computers = what you ask? Why, the potential to leave reviews of course my lovely people!


	12. Hi My Name Is

The next morning Robin woke up, surprised that he was in a good mood. Maybe it had to do with the lack of nightmares for once. He immediately felt a sense of dread. Oh, that's right. His nightmare was in real life. Great. He dragged himself out of bed, showered, and went to the training room to beat up a defenceless punching bag. After about an hour of that, he heard the others getting up, and decided to go make breakfast for everyone. He really didn't want to deal with the meat vs tofu argument this morning.

He made a safe choice, pancakes, and set out the syrup, mustard, milk and soy milk on the table. Coffe was brewing, and Raven's tea was heating up. He heard Cyborg and Beastboy racing to the kitchen.

"Man, I ain't lettin you poison my frying pan by puttin' your crummy tofu in it!"

"Yea huh! I'm not eating your stupid dead animal guts!" They continued fighting up until they found breakfast already on the table.

"There. No 'dead animal guts' or 'crummy tofu.' You both can have what you want." Tweedle Dumb and Dumber shared a look.

"Oh. Thanks man."

"Yea, thanks dude!" Robin just shrugged. Raven came in along with Starfire, and they each thanked him as well.

"No problem. I figured everyone should have a good breakfast... if we're still going to the circus..." The titans all froze, including Beastboy who happened to be mid-shoveling-food-in-his-mouth.

"Seriously dude? You're coming!" he asked, excited. Robin nodded.

"Glorious!" shouted Starfire, twirling in the air. "It would not have been the fun with yourself not present!" He ignored her obvious flirting.

"There's something I have to tell you, Star." as her eyes lit up, he added, "You too Cyborg." She scowled, disapointed. "Yesterday, I found out the murderer of my parents got out of jail. I followed that monster to Gotham last night, looking for him in my civilian identity. I did some bad things... things I can't say I regret, unfortunately."

"Robin?" Starfire asked, confused. Cyborg was too, seeing as he only knew that the boy was in Gotham for reason's concerning Zucco.

"I... I tried to kill him."

"Say what?" Cyborg shouted, shooting up from the couch. "Are you outa your spikey haired little mind? Putting him back in jail is one thing, but to friggin kill him? Man..."

"I didn't actually kill him, okay? Batgirl stopped me."

"I thought Raven-"

"She did. She and Beastboy came a few minutes later, along with Batman... unfortunately..."

"YOU MET BATMAN?" Bellowed Cyborg, speechless. "The unfairness!"

"Trust me dude, you didn't miss much," Beastboy cut in. "No offence Rob, but your da- uh, foste-, _mentor_, isn't exactly my favorite person in the world. I used to look up to him, you know? But he really isn't all that nice."

"I am still very confused. Could someone perhaps explain things clearer? Beastboy obviously knows more than he lets on, and you talk of people I've never heard of."

Robin sighed. It was now or never he supposed... "Last night, Beastboy and Raven followed me to Gotham trying to stop me from doing something I'd regret later. I was planning on murdering Zucco, but I hezitated. I know I shouldn't have -shouldn't have tried to murder him anyway- but I was mad. Here he was running free after ruining my life, my parents lives, countless others... he got away one time too many. I snapped. I guess I'm just lucky Batgirl held me back in time, and that Raven came. If not..." he shook his head. "Anyway, what's done is done. When Batman came, we all went back to the Batcave had a nice little chit chat, and then we came back. The end."

Cyborg gave him a look. "It sounds to me like you're leavin' something out."

"Okay... maybe a few things... unimportant things. Batman was mad at me the whole ride..."

"Dude, they said Batgirl almost had to sit on you," he reminded with a smirk. "What you do, try to run from them?"

"... yes."

"I'm gonna guess there's an 'and' to this statement," Raven said with a roll of her eyes. "What'd you do?" seeing the look of protest on his face, she reworded, "Okay then, what'd he provoke you to do?"

"... punch him in the face."

"You go dude!" seeing the look from Cyborg, he mumbled something sounding vaguely like "Well that jerk deserved it, he was an asshole..."

"Back on track, while we were there, Raven figured out my identity. Batman confirmed it. Beastboy found out too, when he was taken to the Batcave. They know my past. It's only fair that you two know too." With anticipation, Cyborg and Starfire watched as he peeled off his mask. Their reactions were almost immediate.

"Oh my god! You're? Which means-? Holy shit! You're friggin Dick Grayson!"

"You do have rather lovely eyes," Starfire said, peering a bit too close for comfort. "One question please, how did Cyborg know your name already? Have you previously told him?"

"You've never heard of him?" asked Cyborg, amazed. "He's like, the luckiest kid ever, the richest kid alive, worlds most eligible teen bachelor, mr. hoity toity rich boy, private schools, parties, ward of Bruce Wayne! Bruce- Oh my god, he's Batman, isn't he?"

Robin smiled wryly, trying to hide his annoyance at exactly WHAT he'd been recognised as. He realized that Cyborg never brought up the circus, ignorant little... "Yea. It was ammusing hearing you and Beastboy bash the heck out of me over the years."

"Heh... sorry 'bout that dude..."

"Whatever. And Cyborg? Like hell I'm a lucky kid," before the metal man could protest, he added, "Yea, my foster dad is Bruce Wayne, and I guess I'm lucky for that. I'm also the kid that watched his own parents fall victim to organized crime, and then was forced to watch them fall to their deaths when he was eight. I'm the kid that was lost in the foster 'care' system, sent to live in stinking juvie for a few months. The kid who couldn't process the insults, cause he couldn't speak a word of english. The kid who still get's nightmares because of it. The kid who didn't go to public school till he was in third grade, was called horrible names, and almost got homeschooled just becasuse of it, and then was only talked to by high society richies trying to get to Bruce through me. Kidnapped multiple times for friggin ransom, not understanding why. And then of all things getting KICKED OUT BY HIS OWN FATHER. Yea. Totally. I'm lucky."

His unmasked eyes clearly showed what he was hoping to portray: sarcasm. There was an akward silence, which immediately ended when Robin, (Now Dick's) expression softened. "Sorry for blowing up, I just hate when people make assumptions like that... and then totally forget what I'd rather be remembered for- being one of the Flying Graysons. That's what I'm proud of. That also explains why I didn't want to go to the circus."

"Yea... Dude, Haley's is the one you worked at, right?" Beastboy asked, and got a nod as his response.

"Not to mention the circus, are we going or what?" his friends cheered up, and went to get ready, deciding to go civilian. It'd be hard to hide green skin and a half robot anywhere else, but at the circus... no questions asked.

Before getting ready, Dick was stopped by Raven, who had been rather quiet. "Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm sure. Thanks... for everything. I've kind of been... off, recently." She nodded in response, and decided to quickly change before Starfire spent an hour trying to pick an outfit _for_ her.

* * *

Still in the shadows, the man thought to himself, '_And I thought it'd be hard to find him. Looks like my job just a whole lot easier... _And he walked to the shore line, watching the tower, package in hand. He had a message of his own.

* * *

**hey, so reviews = love happiness and a basket of virtual cookies sent to your cyber-door :)**


	13. mandy!

Two hours later, the titans stood in front of the circus, which was on the outskirts of Jump City. Beastboy and Cyborg decided against holo-rings thanks to the insistance of Robin, who assured them they wouldn't stand out too much. Not at Haley's. Beastboy did decide to change out of his uniform, prefering an annoying purple tee and shorts. Raven and Starfire both wore casual clothes, Starfire in kapri's and a flowery tank top, and Raven in bermuda shorts and a black tee. Robin to the amusement of everyone, squirmed around uncomfortably in his red t-shirt and jeans, being in civilian clothing IN BROAD DAYLIGHT for the first time in five years.

His squirming couldn't be blamed solely on the clothes, though. He was anxious to see his old friends, yet worried of how they'd react. After all, ever since he left the circus as a child, he had been raised by a Gaje, a non-rom. If the circus had been a gypsy community, he would've been shunned from them, being marime. Unpure. Lucky for him, Haly's was a mix of Roms, runnaways, and pure carnies and circus folk. He still worried though.

He took a deep breath, and asked his friends, "You all ready?"

"I think the better question, Rob, is whether or not you're ready?" asked Cyborg. Before Robin could answer though, he was suddenly tackled in a hug.

"Oof!" The titans were starting to get into a defensive stance, when they realized that Robin and his 'attacker' weren't fighting, but laughing. Robin, the boy wonder, worlds second greatest detective and worlds greatest acrobat... was in a tickle fight. "Come on, Mandy, cut it out!" He eventually pushed off his persuer, still laughing. She was too.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! When will you cut it out, Dickie?"

"When _you _stop calling me _that _Mandy," he said, smirking.

"Um... Robin? Dude?" Beastboy stood with the others, confused by the exchange. That's when Robin realized- his friends had no clue who this was. He barely did either, now. He hadn't seen her since he was around nine years old.

"You've... grown, Miranda." She smirked.

"So have you, Dickie. See? You're almost taller than me now!" Sure enough...

"Wait a sec, are you saying I _wasn't_ taller than you before? 'Cause I totally was."

"Sure you were, gypsy boy. Sure you were."

"Hey! You know we prefer Rom to gypsy, thank you very much! Of course, it's not like you're one to talk, you stinking Gaje."

"Hey! Watch it, gyp!" They fell into another tirade of laughter. The titans suddenly felt like they were intruding on this moment. Robin seemed to sense this, and immediately felt bad.

"Oh, uh, guys? This is Miranda Kane. Just call her Mandy." She stuck her tounge out at him. "Mandy? This is Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Raven."

"Good to meet you all!"

"Likewise," Raven acknowledged with a nod. Miranda looked them all over, as if just now realizing how different they were in comparison to the normal townies she'd meet.

"Nice to see there are some townies that aren't total oddballs," she acknowledged, nodding.

"How are we not oddballs?" Beastboy asked, confused. Robin just laughed.

"Trust me Beastboy, to a carnie, you're normal. To us, townies are the weird ones."

"Please, a 'townie' and a 'carnie' is...?" Starfire trailed off, confused.

"Oh. Carnies are all the circus folk, and townies are everyone that live in the cities and towns and all." Miranda made it sound like it was the most apparent thing in the world. To her, it was. Like Robin, she had been born in Haley's Circus. She knew nothing but. Robin on the other hand... "So, Dickie, are you going to help me give your friends a tour or what? Don't play stranger. Everyone's been dying to see you!" she regretted her choice of words, seeing Robin wince for a second. Remembering what that day was. "Er... well, you know what I mean. Pop hasn't stopped talking about meeting your friends and catching up with you ever since he sent those tickets!"

"So he sent them? I figured," Robin said, nodding.

"Robin, you did not tell us that you knew who sent the tickets. You said it might be-"

"Might be what? Poisoned? Part of a giant conspiracy?" asked Miranda with a laugh. "It'd be just like you to think up an excuse like that, you chicken! Good to see some things haven't changed." She looked him over, and noticed the strip of fabric covering his eyes. "I also see you've got used to wearing a mask? I thought you hated those things! What are you doing wearing one of those anyway?"

"Secret ID and all that," he said, only half joking. "Batman insisted. It wasn't like I had much room to argue, seeing as I'd already won the color battle."

"Oh, right. You still honoring your parents colors?" a softer tone came to her voice. He nodded.

"The new kid is too, though this one actually knows the story behind it unlike the last one."

The 'new kid' Raven and Beastboy inferred, was the new Robin they had met. Tim. The 'last one' though? Huh. That was a question they'd have to ask later...

"Come on, you don't wanna keep Pop waiting, do ya?"

"'Course not!" He started to follow her over to Pop Haley's trailer, when he hezitated, biting his lip. "Um... is_ he _still here?"

"He who-oh." Her face was suddenly a mirror immage of his, pale and a bit scared. She shook her head. "No. That creep is gone, thank god. He's not allowed anywhere near Haley's without the threat of Bruno or Pete or even Connie kicking him to Jupider. And he was put on an offenders list after serving a couple months in Blackgate."

"Good," he replied, equally serious.

The following silence was broken by the jolly voice of Pop Haley himself, calling, "Why the long faces, everyone? The circus is supposed to put a smile on your face! Well, until Jack comes around..."

"I heard that!" shouted a clown passing by, a goofy smile on his face.

Robin couldn't help it. A grin rivaling the Joker's broke out on his face, as he looked up at the man he thought of as a Grandfather. A father even. "Mr. Haley!"

Seeming very out of character to the titans, Robin ran up to the man, ripped off his mask, and gave him a hug rivaling only that of Starfire. Pop Haley laughed, and just asked, "How many times do I have to tell you, boy? Just call me Pop! No formality in a family!" Again, Robin just laughed.

"You know my mom! She would have my head if I ever called you by anything less than formal!"

"Oh, Mary..." he shook his head a little, and a bittersweet grin came to his face. "Your mother sure was something! Going from college girl to flyer in a matter of days! Falling for John, of all people!"

"Yea..." the nostalgic moment was cut short when he remembered his friends were standing about two feet away, patiently waiting for intros and explinations. "Oh! Mr. Haley, meet the titans!" the introductions were made, the pleasentries were exchanged, and the tour began.

"Well, get a move on, Miranda! You and Dick must show his friends around! Go on! Meet your friend's family!" And with that, the tour of Haley's began.

*Soooo, wada ya think? do you love it? do you hate it? do you wish to go back in time and warn yourself not to read it? let me know!


	14. boy wonder

"Over here are the elephants..." Miranda trailed off. Her response was a happy squeal coming from one of the older elephants. Robin's eyes lit up.

"Is that...?"

"Yup. Here Sitka!" Robin's face took on that of childish delight as the elephant came to Miranda's call. Seeming to recognise the boy wonder, Sitka wrapped her trunk around his waist. He laughed, and the titans hid smiles. They had never seen their leader so... happy.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding! Still playing at the elephant cages, eh? Not much has changed, has it!" A big, burly man walked over to where the titans stood. "So, these are the people crazy enough to deal with a little rat like you? Name's Bruno! The lovely lady comin' up the hill is Connie!"

"Oh, who'er you kissin' up for?" she asked, coming over to them. She stopped when she saw for herself. "Oh my god... is it really you Dickie? It is! Only Mary's lad could have them eyes!"

"Hello, Connie, Bruno," Robin greeted, smiling. "These are my friends, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg."

"Oh? The Titans, right? What 'appened to the overgrown rodent you hung around with?" Connie asked, smiling.

"_He _was a Gaje, apparently. Dickie couldn't hang out with him too long!" Miranda quipped, not noticing the pained expression that took over Robin's face for a second. It was quickly replaced by a smile, but still noticed by Raven. She decided to ask about it later, not wanting to ruin the day. Miranda slapped her forehead, as if remembering something. "Oh! I almost forgot! Grandma Lilya wants to see you! You remember where she's at, don't you?"

"Of course! I spent enough days bothering her to be able to get their blindfolded on a tightrope!"

"Showoff," she muttered. She glanced at the titans, then back at him. Oh. Right...

"Uh, guys, you don't mind hanging out with Miranda and everyone, do you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Man was this awkward...

"Of course we don't mind!" Raven cut in. The other titans gave her strange looks at the outburst, but didn't comment. Or disagree. Robin wandered down the path, and as soon as he was out of sight, the Titans bombarded Miranda with inquiring looks.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"So, you have known Robin for a long time, yes?" asked Starfire.

"Yea, I've known Dick. We grew up together until the accident, here at Haley's. Why?"

"So... you know what he was like back then?" further probed Cyborg. She laughed.

"Of course! What is this, 20 Q? If you wanna ask something, just ask."

"What they're trying to ask," Raven intervened, "is what Robin was like when he lived here. They want to know about him. We've been told virtually nothing."

"Oh! Is that all? No need to be shy! I'm not gonna bite your head off! Though, if one of you bug me enough I just might let Polly and Dolly out," she said with a smirk, pointing at a cage holding two bears. She sat down on a bench, and motioned for the others to sit as well. "So, whadda you all want to know?"

"Anything, really," Beastboy said, "Though embarassing baby stories would be nice."

"Blackmail? I've got plenty of that. Though half I can't tell you, or you'll all have blackmail on me!"

"You two hung out a lot?" asked Raven.

She nodded. "Yea, we did everything together. Well, besides during practice. He'd be up in the air, and I'd watch from the bleachers. He started training a lot earlier than I did. He started as part of his parents act when he was three."

"But he did the trapeze!" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Yea, what's your point? He was that good. Still is, I'm sure. He took his first steps on the tightrope. I took them in the lion cage. That's the way the circus goes. You find out what you're good at, and you go with it. Well, almost, anyway. Dickie and me had our talents in our blood. Both of his parents were trapeze artists, and both of mine are animal trainers. Though, John and Mary, his parents, were pretty open minded. If Dickie decided to go be a side show performer they'd incourage him. He always was good at everything..." she mused, seeming to talk more to herself than them.

"He works hard at everything he does. Takes pride in not making the same mistake twice. Always trying to learn as much as he can. That's just what he _does_. Me? I was always happy hanging out in the cages, training animals. Him? He tried a bit of everything. While he's always been insanely good at the trapeeze, he filled in for everyone at some point. The acts and the crew. He earned that nickname, boy wonder."

"So what else did he do then? Besides the trapeze, I mean."

"Everything, really. In the nine years he was stuck here with me, he became the youngest and one of the best trapeeze artists of all time, an internationaly ranked gymnast, a certified escape artist, learned to walk the tightrope, was always good at the acrobatics and trampolines, heck, Grandma Lilya even said he might have the gift of sight." Seeing the confused looks, she clarified, "Psychic abilities, telling the future, that sort of thing. Even the animals loved him. That's how we met actually, the animals. When we were both two or three, he was always hanging around the elephant cages when he wasn't flying. I was always there with my parents, and we just sort of clicked."

* * *

Click, went the timer. Then tick, tick, tick, tick... the package was in place. The man smiled to himself as he stared at Titans Tower once more. Perhaps for the last time. "Remember me, kid? I'm back. And now that I know all about you..." he broke off, and just laughed a little, vanishing into the shadows. "Look out."

*Soooo, wada ya think? do you love it? do you hate it? do you wish to go back in time and warn yourself not to read it? let me know! Flames are welcome! I'm cold! Virtual cookies for all reviewers!


	15. smiles

**Wow it's been a while… sorry for the slow updates. School's a jerk. But now that we've only got a week of finals till freedom… fanfiction time! :D (though I'm warning you now that this chapter's got a bit of fluff, but not much actual plot. And its short. But more update soon, so…)**

"Grandma Lilya? Hello?" Robin called out, pulling back the flaps of the small tent, which lead to the fortune teller's table. Grandma Lilya's specialty was palm reading. She wasn't actually related to anyone at the circus, but she still insisted everyone call her grandma. The name stuck.

The elderly woman smiled at him, motioning for him to sit down. "It's good to see you after all this time! My, how you've grown! And you look so much like your mother did!" Richard smiled, both happy and sad at the mention of his mom. Everything about the circus was now bitter sweet…

"So, Mandy said you wanted to see me?"

"Of course I do! It's been almost forever since I saw you last in person! And you're impossible to get a hold of, too! Must be your gypsy blood!"

"Half of it anyway…" He said with a shrug. Sure, his father had been proud of his Romany heritage, and Robin was too. But since his mom wasn't at all gypsy, the boy wonder was only half gypsy, leaving him open to all sorts of teasing from some of the less savory circus members. Didikai, Poshrat… whatever they called him, it meant the same thing: half breed.

"Aww, still letting the rude ones get to you?" Grandma Lilya asked, "Be proud of your heritage!"

"I am, don't worry I am!" Robin said with a laugh. "It's just… interesting, you know?" She smiled, nodding. "So… how did you guys know it was me, anyway? That I was Robin, I mean."

"It wasn't too hard to figure out. One day you leave the circus, then suddenly a few months later there's a kid wearing your family's colors swinging around the city you were last seen in pulling stunts only you would dream of attempting? Not too difficult of a puzzle at all. Heck, even little Jessie figured it out right away, and she was what? Three? She saw you on TV when I took her out to a diner. She pointed right at you and said, 'That's Dickie, The flying boy!'"

Richard smiled at the thought, glad to know that he was thought of in the months following his sudden departure. After all, they were all he thought about. "Do you remember the day I gave you your first reading?" Grandma Lilya suddenly asked.

"When I was five? Sort of. I remember being excited, but then worried about some bad omen or something…"

"That bad omen? I recall a large creature flying down above your head, causing its shadow to fall across you. A bat."

"Go figure," the boy wonder said, smirk tugging at his lips.

"But your reading came true I suppose."

"What was it?"

"I read from your palm, that you would fly higher and longer than anyone else from your family, but would receive little to no applause. I remember it so well, because it was such a strange reading."

"I suppose it did sort of come true, to an extent…"

"Your parents would be proud, Dick."

"Thanks, Grandma Lilya… I better get back to my friends. I left them with Miranda, which is a mistake in itself."

Laughing, she agreed, and sent him off, making him promise to come back and visit sometime soon. After agreeing, Dick continued down the path, set on finding his friends. "Oh, and Dick?" she called out to him, as he spun around, "Bring your friends with you! I'd like to meet them! Especially the green one, I've heard he's rather funny!" With a groan, Robin just shook his head, hoping that the last part was a joke. The alternative was the world being totally bat shit crazy.

After roaming about for a while, Robin finally spotted his friends, who were still at the animal cages with Miranda. "… because he was feeling crummy!" Beastboy's signature cackle echoed around them, as everyone else groaned at the utter lameness of his joke.

"I grew up in a circus, not the middle of the desert. I've heard that one too," Miranda said with a roll of her eyes. Looking up, she noticed who was coming towards them. "Hey, Dickie!" He waved, and she continued, "You've been missing it – Beastboy's been educating me on the fine arts of jokes, since, you know, I never interact with the outside world, and obviously have not heard such amazingly funny jokes!"

"Really now?" he bantered back, slipping into a familiar pattern. "That is so unfortunate! Thank goodness Beastboy knows so many good jokes! If not, you might've been doomed to be unfunny forever!" Cyborg grinned, ready to join into the banter—after all, it was at BB's expense. That just made it better!

"Duuuudes! I am totally funny," The shape shifter in question whined, simultaneously managing to fall off the bench.

As everyone laughed, Raven deadpanned, "Smooth, Beastboy. Reeeeeeal smooth."

"Hey!" As everyone laughed, Raven couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, knowing that she had made them laugh, especially taking pride in the smile adorning the boy wonder's face. Sure he had laughed before, but it was nice to see him completely free from worry. Here, at the circus, his _home, _there was no need for secret IDs, or secrets, or pressure. No need to keep up appearances, or be the epithet of responsibility, or fight crime.

Here his smile was one-hundred percent genuine, and you could tell by the spark in his eyes, which had finally been unmasked. Sure, getting him here had been some work, and some memories being dug up were rough, but they all had each other. They were friends. Family, even, and surrounded by the family of their leader. They were invincible.

Or so they thought.

***Soooo, wada ya think? do you love it? do you hate it? do you wish to go back in time and warn yourself not to read it? let me know! Flames are welcome! I is a pyromaniac! Virtual cookies for all reviewers!**


	16. not all fun and games

**This chapter was really hard to write... probably because somehow it got into super depressing land... oh well. next chapter will be more fun. **

**ENJOY :D**

Ch 16

"And last stop on our tour, the big top." Miranda pulled back the tent flaps to reveal the main tent, three of five titans gasping in shock and awe, most of all Starfire.

"It is like walking inside of a different world!" The Tamaranian announced, delighted. Miranda and Dick laughed in response.

"I suppose it is like that, Starfire. That's part of the magic of the circus," Robin explained, "– it's so _un_like reality, that it's magical… like a dream, off in its own existance." Raven smiled at the mental picture, until he added, "Of course, if you grow up here, after a while the magic fades, since you see how everything's done."

"I was gonna say, Dickie, if that mush is what you were thinking, you're either super homesick or need to share whatever good stuff you're smoking." At the look of unease that crossed Raven and Cyborg's faces, Miranda rolled her eyes. "I was kidding! Don't tell me you actually believe that everyone in the circus gets high all the time!"

"We don't," Raven assured, "It's just so… different here, it's hard to distinguish fact from fiction."

"Which is why townies like you all love the circus so much – what's an illusion, and what's real magic? It gets hard to tell if you don't know the difference."

"Real magic? Are you sayin' that some of the tricks really aren't tricks? That people here are Meta's or something?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head.

A sly grin was on Miranda's face as she answered, "You never know. I mean, I've heard people say I can hypnotize animals. I've also heard folks talking about how they swear Dickie can really fly, up on the bars. Speaking of – Dick, Pop Haley told me he set the rigging up for you, if you wanna give it a go."

"Seriously," The boy wonder asked, incredulous. "I mean, I haven't done it in a while…"

"You're always flying around in the training room, though," Beastboy pointed out. "You like, live on the gymnastics stuff, dude. Well, when you're not killing the punching bag… again…"

His resolve was weakening. "I… I don't know… I haven't been up in the air… well, like _that_, since that night…"

"I could get one of the Wallenda's to catch you, if you want," Miranda offered, "They've been touring with us for the season."

"They're here? I'll have to find them and say hi…" Robin muttered to himself.

"Come on man, show us whatcha got! What could go wrong? Rae, BB and Star can all fly, which'd stop any problems with the rigging or-ow!" Cyborg was interrupted by painful jabs to the side, courtesy of Miranda.

"I… uh… I just remembered, I gotta go say hi to Jessie and Megan… uh… I'll be back… soon-ish." With that, Dick raced out of the tent.

"She goes by Meg now…" Miranda weakly called to him, acting 'helpful,' before turning back to Cyborg, unhooking her whip from her belt buckle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this to call in Dolly and Polly to smash your face in."

""Cause I don't know what I did to make him go all vampire pale and run from the tent." With a sigh, she put her whip down, and settled for punching him. Hard.

"You _stupid_ person! Do you know what you just did?"

"Uh…"

"Thanks to that little comment, he's gonna be REAL paranoid for a while, and might never come back to the circus ever again. Thanks for scaring him off."

"But what'd I say that-"

"-Set him off? Oh, I'll tell you," she began to rant, "First count – you brought up the rigging."

"_What_ about the-"

"That's how his parents were murdered. Creep screwed with the rigging! And guess what today is?" Not waiting for a response, she continued, "The anniversary of Mary and John's…" she took a deep breath. "You brought up the rigging. **_Stupid_**! And then to top it off, you had… you had the _nerve_ to ask him what could go wrong? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"It was just a question!" Cyborg defended.

"But to ask him 'what could go wrong?' That's like… that's like put an Atheist and an Ultra Orthodox in the same room _stupid_. Letting really opinionated people debate politics **stupid**! Hell… that's telling a Holocaust survivor that the Nazi's were just 'following orders,' kind of a dumb ass move on your part!"

"I think you're overreacting…" Cyborg said, hands up.

"Over-? Like hell I am! You don't know the half of what he's been through! Maybe you know some of his hero escapades, but… damn. Even _before_ all that crap!"

"Please, friends," Starfire spoke up, not wanting any more conflict to arise, "might I suggest you both take the calming breaths, and possibly start from the beginning?" sighing, both complied, as they sat down in the ring.

"What could go wrong… the phrase is taboo now. Especially in regards to Dick. When we were little…. 'What could go wrong,' was letting the bears out of their cages, or riding Zitka to town, or sneaking out past curfew to hang out. When we got a little older though… 'what could go wrong?' What could go wrong, if we didn't tell our parents or Pop Haley… God…

"The circus isn't all fun and games, you know. It's just like the real world – there are bad people out there. I know circus folk and gypsies and travelers have a bad name… but not everyone's bad. The few that are though…

"There was a guy… Marko… hated us, with all his heart I swear he hated us… put us through hell. Just us. At first it started with the names… me and Dick were only six when it started… getting ready for shows, while we were in costume… he'd come up to me, calling me a slut. He told me that I was a worthless little ho, and that that is all I'd ever be. But he threatened to hurt Dick if I told… I kept quiet. Apparently, he had the same deal going for Dick, too, but he got the worse end. I was the little skank. He was the… Marko called him a lot worse, in regards to his… appearance. But it got worse for him.

"Marko knew Dick was half and half – his dad's a Romany Gypsy. Mary, his mom? All American girl. He'd call Dick Poshrat, or Didikai, and other terrible things. It all meant half-breed. He called Dick other things too, but I didn't speak Romany, Dick's first language."

"He mentioned not knowing English before…" Raven mumbled, and Miranda nodded.

"We both know Romanian, which is how we communicated. His mom and I both tried to help him with English. So I don't even understand half of what was said to him… frankly I don't want to know.

"After all the name calling, and threats, Marko changed. Or so we thought. Suddenly, he was very nice to us, always patting us on the head, or congratulating us on our performances. He left me alone, after a while. Not Dick though. Of course, he didn't tell me until things had gotten… worse.

"Suddenly Marko wasn't too interested in being nice to Richard. More interested in… _other_ aspects of Richard. His body, anyway. He started watching him practice, and then would tell him…. Tell him about how good his body looked in his uniform, and how he was so damn flexible…

"He was scared as hell. He started faking sickness, and getting himself hurt to prevent from practicing. His parents thought he just needed a break. They were too nice. Never would've suspected…

"Dick never told me until one night at dinner. We snuck out of the tent, and he told me about what was going on. He said Marko wanted him to _meet_ him late that night. Dick didn't want to, but Marko threatened to kill his parents and me. Showed him the gun and everything… God, we were only seven by then…" Miranda took a shaky breath.

"Right then is when he asked me: 'Mandy, what could go wrong?'" She clenched her eyes shut, "What could go wrong? I didn't buy it. I heard him screaming… I ended up getting his parents and Mr. Haley. They… they got there before it was too late.

"I was so _stupid_! If I had just said something _sooner_… none of that would've happened. He wouldn't have gone to that stupid meeting, and none of it would've happened! He was so ashamed in himself. When I-we found him… he was a mess. He was _begging_ for Marko to leave him alone. What could go wrong?

"Here, in the big top… that's where we found him, all tied up. That's where his parents died, in the center of the ring. So to ask him 'What could go wrong?'" Miranda sighed again in defeat.

"I'll go talk to him," Cyborg said. "Apologize."

"No!" Miranda shouted, "He'd kill me if he knew I told you all. And even if you tell him you know, I know him. He'd rather die then have people pitying him. It'd be better if he didn't know you know."

"Know what?" Robin asked, as he walked back into the tent, now followed by two young girls around the age of.

"Oh, hey Meg, Jessie," Miranda said with a wave, avoiding the question.

Robin motioned to the Titans, and started signing and speaking in French, "Ce sont mes amis, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire et Beast Boy. Ils sont super héros aussi. " he then turned to the his friends and explained, "They only speak French. And Meg is deaf."

"Dude, they speak French? Sweet! Je parle français aussi! Que des choses du cirque ne vous les gars faire?" he said, as the Titans stared back blankly, as Jessie translated for her sister.

"Beastboy just told them that he knows French, and asked them what act they're in.

"Nous sommes acrobates," Jessie answered. "We… are… acrobats," she attempted to say in English, to benefit the others. She turned back to Richard, "Et vous êtes un flyer, non? Un peu Robin?" Beastboy laughed at their question, as did Robin and Miranda, who also knew some French.

"Oui, je suis un flyer. mais on savait que, alors pourquoi demander?" Robin asked back, hands flying.

Jess got quiet, and started to blush. Meg tapped Robin on the shoulder, and started signing to him, "_Will you fly for us?"_ Signed the ten year old twin.

With a sigh, Robin looked up first at the high wire, and then lowered his gaze to the trapeze, determination in his eyes. "Okay. I'll fly."

**I warned ya it'd get depressing... but all of yalls pretty please let me know what you're thinking! :D**


End file.
